Life Awakened
by Lady of Tears
Summary: Harry Potter's world is collapsing around him. He's lost the only man who he loved and his need for his parents burns deeper than ever before. But one lonely night he learns of an ancient magic..a second veil..a chance to live the life he never had...
1. Alone in the Dark

Life Awakened  
  
By Lady of Tears  
  
Author's note: This is my first fanfic ever, so please be nice. I got help from my sister though, and I hope you enjoy my story!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the wonderful world of Harry Potter that all belongs to JKR, but I can dream can't I. I just own the plot.  
  
Chapter One: Alone in the Dark  
  
"Sirius.......NO..........COME BACK SIRIUS!!!!!!!!" He watched in horror as his godfather fell behind a ragged silver veil...he had to keep running...maybe he could save him...he tried to move the veil away, but it seemed to melt into his hand. "SIRIUS, NO...PLEASE, NO..." he screamed. He looked into the veil and tried to see past the glitter...he saw nothing... a familiar voice rang through out the room...  
  
"He can't come back, Harry. He can't come back because he's de..."  
  
Everything went black. Harry felt his voice breaking as he screamed in agony.  
  
"Its all my fault...its all my fault..." The voice echoed eternally in his mind... a searing pain shot throughout his body, reaching his head, where it erupted...  
  
Harry Potter woke up, bathed in sweat, the words, "Its all my fault, its all my fault still resting on his lips. He stood up, and shakily walked to the window. The night was clear and the rest of Privet Drive seemed calm and peaceful, not knowing the horrors lurking inside of a boy at Number 4. Harry opened his trunk and took out a large leather book, the one he stared at for hours every night after he awoke from his nightmares. He turned the creamy white pages back and forth, looking at the smiling faces of his parents and...it hurt just to look at him. His heart lurched every time he saw Sirius waving back at him. No matter how many times everyone said it wasn't his fault, he knew better, it was his fault that Sirius was gone, and nothing anyone said would change that. The sun started to peep into his room, the rays cascading onto him. He pulled down the shade, darkness filling the room once more. He sat on the bed and curled his knees to his chest. He just sat there and waited for each painful moment to pass.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Dursley's didn't bother checking on Harry the entire day. Harry liked it like that. He was annoyed when anyone interrupted his solitude. Even Hedwig knew better than to try to get his attention anymore. Finally, as the little bit of light that was in the room began to filter back out, Harry heard the tinkling of dishes as the Dursley's cleaned up from dinner. At the beginning of the summer the Dursley's tried to get him to eat, but they found it was just not worth the effort...  
  
Uncle Vernon burst into the room, followed closely by Dudley. They both stood there staring at Harry, who had not even acknowledged them come in.  
  
"Boy, you come downstairs and eat this very minute," Uncle Vernon said. Harry paid no attention to him.  
  
"Did you here me?" he tried again. Still Harry just sat there, staring off into the other directions.  
  
"Potter, you come down this minutes or I'll..."he started, but he stopped as Harry had finally looked at him.  
  
"Or what?" he said in a dangerously low voice. "You wouldn't do anything."  
  
"Really boy? Just try me. GET DOWN THERE RIGHT NOW!" Anger bubbled inside of Harry. He turned away again, just wanting to be left alone.  
  
"Don't you turn away from me..."Uncle Vernon started.  
  
"JUST SHUT UP!" Harry screamed. "WHEN HAVE YOU EVER CARED ABOUT ME?? NEVER!! YOU ARE JUST WORRIED ABOUT YOUR OWN STUPID SELF! YOU DON'T WANT MOODY AND LUPIN TO COME AND CURSE YOUR SORRY BUTTS. IT WOULD BE BAD FOR YOUR PRECIOUS REPUTATION." Aunt Petunia walked timidly into the room, to see Harry screaming. But he wasn't going to stop now.  
  
"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH? NO!! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I'VE LOST OR WHAT I'VE HAD TO FEEL EVERY SINGLE DAY. YOU DON'T KNOW AND YOU DON'T CARE! I'M NOT HUNGRY SO GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM!!"  
  
The Dursley's staggered out into the hallway as Harry walked towards them. He slammed the door shut and he could hear them all scampering back downstairs. He sat back down on the bed and put his face in his hands.  
  
"I'm not hungry..." and with that he fell into a sleep of nightmares...  
  
Nothing had changed since that day. Sometimes they would push food through the old catflap, but Harry never touched it. He didn't have the will to eat. Every time he tried he could never keep it down. There was really no reason to eat anymore. No reason what so ever. Soon all went quite as the Dursleys retired for the night. Harry lay back down onto the bed, ready to face the precious hours he got of sleep, even though they were rarely peaceful. Every dream was all of Sirius of of Cedric, or of his Mum and Dad. His eyes began to droop. The last thing he heard was Lupin's voice, "He can't come back Harry, he can't come back because he's de.."Lupin never finished the sentence and Harry couldn't bear to think of that final word.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"My Lord...I have excellent news," said a tiny man as he knelt at the hems of flowing black robes.  
  
"What is it Wormtail? For your sake this better be important. I cannot have my time wasted with trivial things," said a second voice, which filled the room with a chill like the coldest ice.  
  
"There has been a discovery, My Lord," continued Wormtail. "An ancient artifact, it was brought over from Egypt, where we it was kept in safety deep underground, in ancient wizard tombs. It was probably hidden there and forgotten about. The spells that we had to break to get to it were much more advanced than in the ancient days. We are having it transported here so it will be available to our cause."  
  
"What IS it Wormtail?" said the voice impatiently.  
  
"It is a veil, we assume it is a "brother" to the one in the Ministry. The veil itself is gold and in pristine condition. At the top there is the inscription at the top that says,"Evo lew seno ehtht iwkl awsu tel." No one knows how exactly it works, but from what we can tell it is a gateway. The veil in the Ministry will kill you if you pass through it. This one will bring you back. There is evidence that people have already escaped, My Lord," he mumbled quickly.  
  
"Well Wormtail, I'm surprised. You actually had something useful to say. We must find the people who escaped. Their knowledge is a danger to our cause."  
  
"What should we do when we find them?"Wormtail asked in a quivering voice. Voldemort let out a heartless and mirthless laugh.  
  
"What do you think Wormtail? When you find them...kill them on the spot."  
  
Harry felt vomit rising in his throat as his eyes flew open. He couldn't breathe. The air was suffocating him...he had to get out. For the first time in weeks he flew open the door and made his way outside. As he ran down the stairs his scar throbbed madly against his forehead. This was the first dream he had had of Voldemort since he saw Sirius being tortured. He fell out onto the grass and took raspy breaths as he swallowed the night air. He lay on the damp ground for a moment, trying to gather his strength before he pushed himself off the ground. He turned to the door, but before he entered back into the house, he backed away. He couldn't go back in there. He wandered the streets, not looking where he was going. He stared up at the first street sign he came to. The words "Mongolia Crescent" were against the green background. He took in a sharp breath. His scar began to throb again as he thought of the dog he had seen some three years ago. He left to go some other way when a sound came from behind him, the very place he had first seen Padfoot. He slowly pulled his wand out and looked back into the dark alleyway. He knew he heard something. Then from the darkness came a voice...  
  
"H-harry? Is that you?" 


	2. Together Again

A/N: Well, here's Chapter Two! I want to apologize for the slight mess-ups with the first chapter. This one should be a lot better. Please R+R, but no flames.  
  
Disclaimer: JKR is the mastermind of Harry Potter, not me.  
  
Chapter Two: Together Again  
  
His heart stopped. Harry knew that voice. He replayed it every night in his mind over and over again. But it was impossible...it just couldn't be.  
  
A man stepped forward. Harry could see his face illuminated from the pale crescent moon looming above them. He looked different, but Harry recognized it. He knew every feature exactly.  
  
"S-Sirius?"  
  
"Harry..."he tried to reach out from him, but Harry shrunk back.  
  
"No. You're not him. I know better," he said shakily. The man took another step forward, so Harry could see him clearly. The haunted look Azkaban forced him to have was gone. He had become the man waving at him from the pictures he stared at. But it had to be a trick. Sirius was gone. Dumbledore's voice sprang into his mind.  
  
"No spell can reawaken the dead..." Emotion filled him. This was the last thing he needed. He didn't need any of this anymore. His mind felt dark and everything was a flurry in his mind.  
  
"N-no....NO!" he shouted, finding his voice. "He's d-de-d." He couldn't say it. He knew he never could. His throat went dry. He tried to speak clearly, though all the precious energy he had left him. "He's gone. Your not him...your not. I've fought him...I've fought him and I have no problem fighting you." He raised his wand and pointed it straight at Sirius's chest, or whoever he was. Tears stung his eyes. He wanted this person to be Sirius. He wanted it so bad his whole body felt like it would burst. His legs began to give away. It took everything to hold the wand up...he couldn't hold on much longer.  
  
"Harry, please...I swear to God I'd never do anything to hurt you," he said softly, "Harry it's me, it's me Harry."  
  
Harry's eyes began to burn. Sobs began to escape his lips. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't keep the pain and hurt inside of him anymore. Harry tried to hold them back, crying would show his weakness, not now, anytime but now.  
  
"Don't come closer...just don't," he choked, tears now streaming down his face.  
  
"Let me help you Harry...please, let me help..."Sirius said, his own voice quivering as he heard the sobs.  
  
"NO!" Harry screamed so loudly his throat became inflamed and he couldn't bear to talk another word. He tried to mutter a curse, but before he could Sirius walked toward him and embraced him.  
  
"Harry, it's ok. Nobody is going to hurt you...it's ok," he said soothingly. Harry's wand clattered to the ground as he fell to his knees. It was Sirius. Harry knew no evil being could hold him like he was being held now. He let Sirius rock him gently as the last few tears fell from his eyes. Finally he rubbed his face and Sirius looked down at him.  
  
"My God Harry. what happened to you?" Harry's body was thin and fragile, starved of nourishment for weeks. His eyes were lined with dark circles and his skin seemed to be thinly stretched over his bones. Yet for the first time in months Harry smiled.  
  
"Guess I've just missed you a lot."  
  
"I know I'm a cool guy and all, but there was no need to be obsessive about it." He laughed and Harry smiled again. His laugh was exactly how he remembered it. Harry looked into his eyes and saw all the shadows of his former life gone.  
  
"Sirius, why do you look so, so different?" Like in all the old photographs?"  
  
"You mean the fact that I'm not a walking skeleton anymore? Being dead can do that to you." Harry nudged him in the ribs at his response.  
  
"Seriously!" Sirius chuckled.  
  
"I don't know why it happened, but when I went through the veil this is how I ended up. I guess you look your best when you die. I'm not complaining, I prefer myself like this."  
  
"How can all this be possible? I saw you die. Dumbledore said no spell can reawaken the dead." Harry asked.  
  
"No spell did bring us back. We all saw gold, a huge wall of it and we walked through it. Next thing we knew we were alive. We couldn't walk back through so here we are."  
  
Something clicked in Harry's mind. His heart began to beat quickly.  
  
"Sirius?" He looked down at Harry. "What do you mean we?" Sirius smiled and stood up.  
  
"Harry, I wasn't the only one to get out. There were others."  
  
Harry prayed he was right. They just had to have come out...Sirius wouldn't have left them behind...Sirius looked back into the darkness of the alley. For a second time something stirred. Then Harry saw them...a man with untidy black hair...a woman with startling green eyes...his eyes. For a moment they just stood there, as if waiting for something to happen. Excitement exploded in the pit of Harry' s stomach. The woman opened her arms up wide and Harry rushed into them.  
  
"Mom..."he whispered. James and Lily Potter smiled at him as he embraced them. Lily stroked his hair, and listened to his heart beating.  
  
"My baby...my beautiful baby boy," she murmured.  
  
"Hey big boy," James laughed as he wrapped his arms around his wife and son.  
  
"Aww Prongsie's getting all emotional on me," Sirius teased as he joined the hug. They all stayed connected for a moment, finally breaking as Harry looked up into their eyes. "I've always wished I could be with you guys and now it's finally come true."  
  
"Oh, honey," Lily said in a gentle voice, "we never left you. We were by your side the entire time. You just couldn't see us."  
  
"Right. We were always there for you," James added smiling. "We've been on your every adventure. The only two times we left were to greet Padfoot here when he died and when we saw the gold veil."  
  
"I'm glad you found it," Harry said, holding on to his mother even tighter. He felt like a little child, but he didn't care. He would never let them go.  
  
"So are we Harry, so are we," Sirius laughed as he ruffled his hair. Harry couldn't stop smiling. He felt so alive. Even before Sirius died he had never felt so happy, like everything was finally right in the world.  
  
"Well, Mom, Dad," he started. It felt so good to call them that. To call someone that. "Sirius, we better go tell someone what happened. I'm sure there are people who would want to know."  
  
James smiled at his son. He knew what Harry was thinking. "Yeah, I'm sure Moony will be glad to see us."  
  
"But you won't be able to get into the Headquarters. Will they?" Harry asked turning to Sirius. He started to fumble in his robes, finally pulling out a strip of paper.  
  
"I had Dumbledore make this for me.in case I ever needed it. For some reason I brought it with me the night I died. Good thing I did." Harry knew it was Dumbledore's handwriting telling where the Order of the Phoenix was, just like the one he was shown. James pulled out his wand and let it go off with a bang. The purple triple-decker Knight Bus appeared in front of them. They boarded as Stan Shunpike talked excitedly as he saw Harry. They all laid on the beds and Harry at that moment felt exhausted. He could still hear Stan and the driver Ernie Prang whispering. He lay in the arms of his parents and he could see his godfather lying on the bed next to him, already asleep. He closed his eyes and listened to his parent's heartbeats. He slowly began to drift off.till finally he fell asleep, with nothing but good dreams in his head.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ "Where could he be Dumbledore? Where on Earth could he be? How could he leave like that? If anything happens to him." Remus Lupin yelled as he stared at the headmaster. He surprised himself. He didn't know why he was yelling, but he couldn't help himself. He was so sick of losing people. He wouldn't lose the last person he had left.  
  
"Nothing is going to happen to him Remus," Albus Dumbledore said firmly as he looked gently up at him. "The Dursley's had no idea he left and no one has seen him since Kingsley found him gone while he was on watch duty. He said he saw something that we think was the Knight Bus far off in the Mongolia Crescent area, but we can't get a hold of it. Nothing is going to happen to Harry, Remus. Nothing at all." Dumbledore felt a surge of pity for his old friend as he sat defeated in the chair next to him and placed his face in his hands.  
  
"What do you want me to do?" he said quietly.  
  
"Remus, go back to Number 12. If Harry were to go anywhere, it would be there. I want you to wait for him there." Something like anger boiled inside of Lupin as he was told this. He knew how Sirius had felt now. It was horrible.  
  
"W-wait? Just wait, while Harry could be in trouble? I can't do that Albus, I just can't," he said, his words trying to stop from lashing out.  
  
"Please Remus. Just trust me. It won't take long to find him. Just go," Dumbledore said, his voice having finality in them. Lupin just stared at him. When he finally spoke his voice was cold.  
  
"Fine." That was all he said before he stormed out of the room, letting the door slam. Dumbledore sighed and closed his eyes.  
  
"Harry. you better be ok. There's not much more we can take." He stood up and with a pop he was gone. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Lupin appeared at Number 12 to the rest of his friends sitting quietly in the front hall waiting for news. Molly Weasley rushed forward.  
  
"Oh Remus! Where is he?" she asked, tears forming in her eyes? Lupin noticed Ron and Hermione staring eagerly at him, their faces wrenched with worry.  
  
"We don't know Molly. Moody and the others are out searching for him." Mrs.Weasly noticed the tension in his last few words.  
  
"Remus, you must be tired, come and I'll get some tea." The others followed her into the living room, but Lupin noticed Ron and Hermione didn't move. He knew how they were feeling.  
  
"I'm sure he'll be fine," he said quietly, "It won't help worrying like this."  
  
"Yeah," Ron sighed, "We know." They both stood up shakily and went with Remus into the other room. Mrs.Weasley passed out the tea, little drops splashing around in the cups as her hands wobbled. Remus took a sip and let the hot liquid trickle down his throat. He set the cup down and placed his face in his hands once again. He listened to his heart beating rapidly. He thought of Sirius.and of James and Lily. He had lost them all. He couldn't bear to lose Harry. Not Harry. Anyone but him. He couldn't stand it anymore. He wasn't just going to sit around and wait for bad news. He had to help. With that final thought he jumped up and walked to the front door. No one moved a muscle. He burst open the door and was blinded by a white light. He saw the Knight Bus stop at Number 11. A boy walked off the stairs, and Lupin's heart stopped.  
  
"Harry!" Lupin rushed forward and held him. "How could you leave? You have no idea how worried I was!" Relief washed over him as he ruffled the boy's untidy black hair. He looked into Harry's face. He wasn't the same Harry. His eyes seemed to be alive. And he had never seen Harry look so happy. Before Lupin could say another word three people walked off the Knight Bus.  
  
"Don't worry Moony. We took good care of Harry." Lupin looked upward and quickly backed away. He gasped as he saw their faces.  
  
"Sirius.James.Lily? This is impossible." he whispered.  
  
"Ah, Moony," James said. "After knowing us, you should know anything is possible." With that he went to him and raised his robe on his left arm, so Lupin could see a thin scar running along his elbow. "Got it during our first night we went through the Whomping Willow." Lupin stared at it for a moment before breaking out in a laugh.  
  
"It's really you!" he squeezed James so tight he started to cough.  
  
"Remy, don't you want to say high to the rest of us?" Lily giggled. Lupin hugged and laughed with all of them till he suddenly gasped. He whirled around to Harry.  
  
"They've got half the Order looking for you! I've got to go tell Dumbledore about this. I'll see you guys later." He disapperated with a pop. Sirius pulled out the thin piece of paper. James and Lily read it and the door to Number 12 appeared before their eyes. They walked into the soft light. Lily placed her hand on James's shoulder.  
  
"Honey, I'm going to the kitchen to cook something for us. I can tell your hungry." At that moment James's stomach rumbled. He smiled.  
  
"That sounds good Lilykins." He kissed the top of her head. "We'll go tell everyone else about us. It might be a shock if they were to find strange people eating food in their house." Lily took Harry's hand and he led her into the cold stone kitchen. She rushed to the counter and soon the room was filled with wonderful smells. Lily placed dish after dish on the table. Harry's mouth began to water as he looked at the whipped mashed potatoes with butter melting on the top. Lily laughed as she placed the last dish on the table.  
  
"This should be enough to fill their appetites. They can eat more than anyone I've ever seen. The smell should be reeling them in anytime now." Sure enough, James and Sirius, as well as a slightly shocked looking group, walked into the room. They all began to loosen up as they saw the delicious food before them. Mrs.Weasley looked at Lily and smiled.  
  
"Lily, you didn't have to do this."  
  
"Oh, it was my pleasure. I'm an expert at cooking with these ravenous animals to feed." Lily took the tea tray from Mrs.Weasley and put it in the sink. With a wave of her wand, pink bubbles filled all around the dishes. Harry walked towards Ron and Hermione, who immediately hugged him and began to ramble about their summer. They all finally sat down and began to eat. Harry sat next to his parents, who looked with fascination at Fred and George's newest invention, a "Color Cookie", something that if you ate it your skin would flash different colors. By the time the food was gone from their plates they were all comfortably sitting in their seats. The atmosphere had turned into a lazy feeling and Harry glanced down at his watch. It beeped 2:00 am. He had no idea it was so late. Sirius let out a yawn and stretched his arms above his head.  
  
"Guys, I think its time to go to bed. We better be able to sleep in."  
  
"Yeah, I'm tired too. I'll be sleeping all day tomorrow." James stood up from his chair. A soft vice filled the room as the kitchen door opened and Albus Dumbledore walked in.  
  
"Sorry about this, but I must ask you all remain awake just a while longer." ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ A/N: So how did you like the second chapter? Like I said, please R+R. Sorry about this little cliffhanger, but I'll get chapter three up soon. Thanks for reading! Coming up: Tales of the Gateways 


	3. Tales of the Gateways

A/N: Welcome to Chapter Three! I want to thank all of the people who have reviewed so far, this chapter is for you. Please do R+R. I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far!  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned HP, I'd be rich. And I'm not rich, so I think that says it all.  
  
Chapter Three: Tales of the Gateways  
  
Dumbledore beckoned James to sit down. He sat down slowly and took Lily's hand. Sirius suddenly stared at the floor. The atmosphere went from relaxed to tense. Mrs.Weasley stood up and began to shoo the rest of the children out of the room. As she pushed Ron at the door he opened his mouth in protest, but Dumbledore held up his hand.  
  
"Please, I need to talk to the Order alone," he turned around as he heard a chair scrape against the floor. "Harry, you may stay. This involves you more than you know." Harry sat down once again, rubbing his scar while staring at the glittering fire cackling merrily in the fireplace. People began to fill the now empty chairs; Lupin, Moody, Kingsley, as well as the other members of the Order. After minutes had passed Dumbledore was the only one left standing. He didn't have to quiet them; thick silence had already set over them.  
  
"I have no need to tell the reason where here." Some of the faces flickered to the end of table where James, Lily, and Sirius sat. "I need to know what happened. It's vital, if we are to act quickly." For a second no one spoke, but Sirius cleared his throat, eyes still connected to the floor.  
  
"I just remember falling.I saw this flash of silver and then, I just landed. I saw James and Lily.but I could still hear Harry." with that he fell silent. Harry remembered that day, the screaming from his dreams still seemed to echo somewhere in his mind. Lily smiled softly.  
  
"We met Sirius in the after-life and then we went to watch over Harry. Then early this morning we, and another large group, saw a bright flash of gold. We went up to it and we could see sand on the other side. We walked through it and it fluttered, we didn't really know what happened. When we tried to walk back through we couldn't. That's when we saw them coming." Dumbledore sat quietly for a moment when he looked up at Lily. "You say there was another large group? Who were they?" James began to say the names as he ticked off the number of people on his fingers.  
  
"There were a bunch of old Order members, the Bones, Bode, um.a lot of our relatives, and." he paused for a moment, "Cedric Diggory." Harry took a sharp breath as he heard that name. Suddenly something dawned on Dumbledore.  
  
"What do you mean we saw them coming?" The three looked at each other, none of them speaking. Finally James decided to talk.  
  
"Deatheaters. Tons of them. Swarmed the place. We got out as fast as we could. When we turned around we saw the veil waving again.we don't know if anyone else got out.then we went to Privet Drive. And here we are." Dumbledore let out a sigh.  
  
"It's just as I expected," he said wearily, "It couldn't have stayed hidden." The Order looked around quizzically. Dumbledore, sensing their confusion continued, "Many years ago, ancient Egyptian manuscripts were found, and they told of two gateways. There was the gateway of death.and the gateway of life. Obviously, the gateway of death was located and brought to the Department of Mysteries. The other however, was never found. At the time I pressed for the other to be found, but after years of searching the search closed and the veil was never found. Most people have forgotten it, but I had suspicions that with Voldemort's rise, the subject must arise again." At the sound of Voldemort's name, some shuddered, and rubbed their eyes, itching with tiredness.  
  
"How could this veil prove useful to Voldemort?" Sirius asked. "It brings people to life, and I'm sure he doesn't need that.unless." Dumbledore smiled softly as Sirius seemed to have figures something out.  
  
"Ah, you've pinpointed the problem. Should Voldemort have access to Veil of Life, he could recall all his dead supporters. As fast as we would kill them they would come back. He could kill people to recruit new followers, and also bring his enemies straight to him, with nowhere to go. It could prove to be the end of this war.and our side would not be the victors. We need to devise a plan to find the veil and take it to a safe place." Suddenly Harry remembered his dream.  
  
"Professor! Voldemort already has the veil.I had a dream about it. and he's already having it moved." The air seemed to grow more silent as he said these words. Dumbledore turned to all the other members of the Order.  
  
"Well then we are going to find its locations as soon as possible. But for now, it is time to get some rest." With those words the chairs were pushed and the members of the Order began to filter out of the room. Most went and greeted the three, giving them a slap on the back and reminiscing about old times. Finally the only person left was Dumbledore. He walked up slowly to James.  
  
"It's nice to see you again, my old friend." And with that the two embraced, tears in their eyes. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ A/N:I know Chapter Three was short, but it was crucial to the plot. I hope all you like the story so far! Please Read and Review. Next up, a fun chapter (one of my favs): Godspeed Little Man 


	4. Godspeed Little Man

A/N: This chapter is one of my favorite chapters in the whole story, and it was tons of fun to write. I hope you all like it too!  
  
Disclaimer: The song "Godspeed" is property of the Dixie Chicks, and HP belongs to JKR. I can dream though can't I?  
  
Chapter Four: Godspeed Little Man  
  
Harry walked into his room, his eyes trying to stay awake. Lily helped him climb in his bed. She was humming to herself. Something clicked in Harry's mind. Whatever she was humming was familiar.it felt as though memories were flooding back into his mind.  
  
"Mom?"  
  
"Yes, honey?"  
  
"What are you humming?" She smiled and looked down at him, but he could almost see something sad behind her eyes.  
  
"Your lullaby, darling. I used to sing it to you when you were a baby. It put you to sleep every night." She pulled the covers over him. Longing filled Harry. He needed to hear it. It would help him remember.he wanted to remember whatever was stuck in his mind.  
  
"Can you sing it for me?" She knelt down by his bed and Harry closed his eyes. She took his hand in hers and rubbed his hair.  
  
Dragon tales and the "water is wide"  
  
Pirates sail and lost boys fly  
  
Fish bite moonbeams every night  
  
And I love you  
  
Godspeed little man  
  
Sweet dreams little man Oh, my love will fly to you each night  
  
On angel's wings  
  
Godspeed.  
  
Sweet dreams.  
  
The rocket racers all tuckered out  
  
Supermans in pajamas on the couch  
  
Goodnight moon will find the mouse  
  
And I love you  
  
Godspeed little man  
  
Sweet dreams little man  
  
Oh, my love will fly to you each night  
  
On angel's wings  
  
Godspeed  
  
Sweet dreams.  
  
God bless mommy and matchbox cars  
  
God bless dad and thanks for the stars  
  
God hears "Amen" wherever we are  
  
And I love you  
  
Godspeed little man  
  
Sweet dreams little man  
  
Oh, my love will fly to you each night  
  
On angel's wings  
  
Godspeed.  
  
Godspeed.  
  
Godspeed.  
  
Sweet dreams  
  
Lily glanced up, tears of joy slowly rippling in her eyes. Harry was fast asleep.her little boy.she had missed him so much. Oh, how she had longed to hold him like she was holding him now. Her little boy.  
  
A baby with tufts of jet-black hair giggled with glee as he was twirled about in the air. He held on tight to his mother as she brought his back down.  
  
"Was that fun my little boy?" The sun glittered down on them, hitting all the different red hues in her hair. They sat down and Lily drank a sip of lemonade. Harry rolled around on the blanket. Suddenly...  
  
"BOO!" Lily jumped, lemonade spraying everywhere. She whirled around.  
  
"JAMES POTTER!"  
  
"It's your turn!" He took her and twirled her around in his arms. They fell to the ground, their shrieks of laughter filling the clear blue air. James stroked her hair and kissed her gently. They both looked up as they heard Harry giggling again. He was kicking his arms and legs as his tummy was being tickled. Remus laughed as Harry grabbed his fingers. Sirius swept Harry in his arms.  
  
"Don't I deserve sometime with Harry? I am his godfather after all!" Remus laughed harder as Sirius ran Harry out to the lush green field. He took out a purple ball, which he rolled to Harry. Harry wobbled as he stood up. Remus gasped.  
  
"LILY! JAMES! Look at Harry!" he screamed to them as he ran near Sirius. James and Lily laughed as they all stood, holding out their hands as Harry began to walk towards them. Harry walked slowly, the purple ball lying forgotten in the grass. His little face was screwed with concentration as he made his way to his family. He reached his father who kissed him on the cheek. Tears formed in Lily's eyes, and Sirius and Remus couldn't stop dancing around.  
  
"Good job Harry! You're the smartest baby alive! You'll be running and jumping in no time." James said squeezing Harry. "That's a Potter for you!" They all walked back to the blanket and. Remus sat Harry on his lap and bounced him around.  
  
"Isn't it amazing?" he said, a smile spread across his face. "It seems just yesterday he was born. And now he's learning to walk and talk!"  
  
"Yeah, time really flies. In a strange bizarre way I kinda miss staying up all night with him." James said holding Lily in his arms. She nodded her head in agreement.  
  
"I know what you mean honey. But he walked! He finally walked! It's a shame Peter couldn't join us. He would have loved to see this. Plus, picnics were always one of his favorite things to do."  
  
"When I asked him he said he had something important to do. Ran off. Been acting a bit weird lately, hasn't he?" Sirius said softly, worry in his words.  
  
"Well, lets enjoy our free time." James said trying to lighten the mood. He grabbed Harry. "Lets go play big boy!" With that he ran back out into the field with Harry and huge bubbles in an array of colors began to float out of his wands. Harry caught them and they popped in his hand. Soon the air was thick with them all sparkling different colors, slowly drifting up into the sky. They all danced around in them.the sun smiling merrily down on them.  
  
Harry opened his eyes. He was bundled tightly in his covers. Everything felt so warm and cozy. He saw the sun slowly starting to rise into the sky. He yawned and let himself fall asleep.  
  
A/N: Sorry it was so short, but I felt the story needed its love and comic relief. I hope you think the lullaby fit, I thought it did, PLEASE R&R! Au Revoir!  
  
P.S.: This is what my sister wrote when she beta read this chapter (read it before I updated it) and she felt it would be funny. DISCLAIMER: THE WHOLE MONKEY AND TEAPOT THING IS HERS ONLY! PLEASE DON'T COPY IT! Anyway I thought it would be funny to add. Here it is:  
  
I like this very much! Even though it's a Harry Potter story, I liked it. You should gets lots of reviews on this chapter and if you don't I'll send my army of pink flying monkeys singing "I'm A little Teapot" to smite them all!  
  
MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA * starts coughing * ** ahem * HAHAHAHAHAHA! 


	5. Trips to Two Worlds

A/N: There are going to be another few chapters before Harry goes back to Hogwarts that develop Harry's relationship with his parents and it also sets up some of the bigger conflicts in the story.  
  
Disclaimer: All things HP belong to JKR.  
  
Chapter Five: Trips to Two Worlds  
  
It took Harry the next few days to get used to getting back to his normal self. Three full meals a day, prepared with love by the household, were finally filling him and the dark circles underneath his eyes were lightening with every good dream. Then one morning he found himself about to do the one thing he had dreaded for days. Later that day he was going back to the Dursley's to get the stuff still sitting in his room. He didn't feel like he could swallow a single thing.  
  
"Come on Harry," Hermione said worriedly. "It'll be better if you eat something." Harry just stared at his pancakes, the syrup dripping lazily onto the plate.  
  
"I know Hermione! But if they say one bad thing to my parents or Sirius I swear.." he grabbed Ron's throat and began to shake it.  
  
"Oi! Watch it Harry!" Ron said laughing, while stuffing his face with scrambled eggs. "Well, now you know how I feel every time I see Malfoy. That idiot better watch himself this year or I'll do more than choke him."  
  
"I'm sure he'll try to do the same to you, so you better be careful too," said Hermione.  
  
"Well I'll make sure I get him before he gets me." Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"Ron.."  
  
"Hermione..."he said, imitating her sigh.  
  
"Harry! Come on lets go! Time to see those crazy muggles!" Sirius called from the front door.  
  
"Padfoot, be nice! There my family." "Sorry Lils."  
  
"That's better."  
  
"But I still don't see how you can care about maniacs like that. And that son of theirs is as big as a whale! I don't see how they can all fit into that tiny house!"  
  
"SIRIUS!"  
  
"Come on you know its true. Back me up James!" Harry laughed as his father took a step back.  
  
"No way! I'm not going to get into the middle of this!" Relief spread over his face as Harry walked up to them.  
  
"There you are Harry! Ready to go?" Harry sighed as James placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Ready as I'll ever be. How are we going to get there? Floo Powder?"  
  
"Nah, too dangerous. It's not like their fireplace is set up and obviously we can't have Headquarters registered. Were going to take the Knight Bus." Harry snickered.  
  
"Bet their going to like that." Harry could just imagine the look on the Dursley's face at the sight of a purple triple-decker bus on Privet Drive.  
  
"They're just going to have to deal with it. Now lets go and get it over with." They all walked out into the sunlight and James pulled out his wand. In seconds they were rolling quickly along. Harry looked over at his mother who was nervously wringing her hands.  
  
"You ok Mom?" She looked over and smiled.  
  
"Just a little nervous honey. I haven't seen Petunia in years and I never really thought I'd see her again." The bus came to a halt and Stan yelled back to them.  
  
" 'arry were here!" They all stood up and walked off the bus. Number Four looked exactly the same as when Harry had left. Harry tried to turn the doorknob, but it was locked. Instinctively Sirius muttered "Alohamora" and the door opened. Harry peaked into the room, to find it deserted. They all walked in and James slowly made his way to the kitchen. Suddenly, the air was pierced by a scream.  
  
"VERNON! HELP! BURGLARS!" A frantic Aunt Petunia ran screaming out of the kitchen, waving a kitchen knife at James. The knife clattered to the floor as James grabbed Harry to stop himself from tripping over.  
  
"You..."she breathed hard.  
  
"Just here to get my stuff. If you haven't already thrown it out," he looked at her with a look of pure hate on his face. "Come on, Mom, Dad, Sirius. Lets hurry up and get out of here." Aunt Petunia gasped as they all began to walk up the stairs.  
  
"W-who?" Harry sighed as she said this and pointed to each one of them as he said their names.  
  
"My godfather Sirius, my dad James Potter, and my mother Lily Potter." James and Sirius followed Harry up the stairs, but Lily turned around to face her sister. Lily looked down at the ground and began to wring her hands again.  
  
"Sorry about the intrusion Petunia. We needed to get Harry's stuff for school. We'll leave as soon as we can. She turned around, but all of Harry's trunks were already floating downstairs to the door. Aunt Petunia just backed away, bumping into Dudley and Uncle Vernon. Harry took a last look around. He'd never have to come back, he'd never have to be locked under the stairs or have to put up with them always yelling at him. A smile spread across his face. They all stood at the doorway and before they walked out Lily turned to face Petunia again.  
  
"Look, I know taking care of Harry was a burden to you, and we never really got along, but thank you. Thank you dear sister. It meant the world to me. I love you, and I hope one day we can be friends." And before Petunia could stop her, Lily hugged her. Then wiping a tear from her eye, Lily shut the door with a soft click. James kissed her gently as they boarded the Knight Bus.  
  
"Take a good look Harry. You're never going to have to come back here again." And surprisingly Harry did look at Privet Drive, and gave a silent goodbye. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Here, Dad, take a look at this." Harry pulled out a long piece of silvery material from his trunk. James took it and laughed.  
  
"My old invisibility cloak! Man did I have fun with this thing." He placed it softly on the ground and kept rummaging through Harry's stuff.  
  
"You do have the Marauder's Map don't you?"  
  
"Yeah, I've got it."  
  
"I was so mad when Peter lost it! Nearly hexed him to death. Took us to forever to get it to work."  
  
"Well Fred and George nicked it from Filch's office in their first year. Cause tons of mayhem with it."  
  
"If theirs another set of Marauders its those two. I hear they've set up a joke shop in Diagon Alley."  
  
"Yeah, I can't wait to see it when we go to get my school stuff." Lily walked in with a plate of cookies.  
  
"Are you two almost done? We've been at it for an hour at least!" She wrapped her arms around James neck and kissed his cheek. He pulled out a leather book, lying on the ground near Harry.  
  
"What's this Harry?" Lily opened it to the first page. "Oh, honey." She smiled as she saw the pictures.  
  
"Hagrid gave it too me in my first year."  
  
"Well were going to need to fill it up with some recent pictures of us don't you think?" They all laughed as they saw a picture of baby Harry with spaghetti all over his face. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Diagon Alley!" Ron screamed as he was engulfed by green flame. Harry put his glasses in his pocket. One by one they blew the glittering green powder into the fireplace and traveled by Floo Powder to Diagon Alley. Their Hogwarts owls had come earlier that day, along with a list of new school supplies. They all excitedly rushed through breakfast; even James and Lily wanted to be back in the wizarding world. Dumbledore had set up a special fireplace for them to use, directly across the street from Number 12, personally calling a favor from the Head of Magical Transportation. Finally they had all appeared in Diagon Alley, chatting happily as they saw all the shops, filled with customers.  
  
"So, we've got to go to Gringotts, then we'll start shopping." Mrs.Weasley said pulling them all towards the snowy white building. Harry pulled his key out of his pocket and tried to hand it to his parents, who just laughed.  
  
"Oh, no Harry we don't need that." James pulled out a chain around his neck, which held a tiny gold Gringotts key. The key you have is just our trust fund. Our real accounts in the UnderGround Vaults, the vaults guarded by maximum security." Harry immediately thought of dragons and what Hagrid had said his first year. The goblins inside didn't even turn their heads as they walked in. The Weasley's boarded the first cart after handing the Head Goblin their key. The Potter's stepped up to the front desk. James yanked off the necklace and put in front of the Head Gobin.  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. James Potter and son Harry Potter would like to make a withdrawal from vault 913, Security Level 10." The goblin looked over the desk with a suspicious eye. Lily suddenly pulled a letter from the folds of her robes.  
  
"Oh, and Professor Dumbledore told me to give you this." Harry only caught a glance at the Hogwarts seal stamped at the back of the letter. The goblin read it and snapped his fingers.  
  
"It's a level 10 withdrawal. Potter's vault 913." All three of them were ushered into a cart, which slowly began to descend to the deepest vaults in Gringotts. The temperature dropped and it grew darker, the only light coming from tiny lamps dangling from the ceiling. That's when Harry heard it. A roar came from somewhere beneath him. The cart came to a sudden halt and the goblin jumped off. He spoke into a long golden tube coming from the wall. He stared at him curiously. James bent down to him.  
  
"They have to clear the um..security before we can go down." Harry chuckled, only imagining what the "security" could be. The cart began to roll again, coming to a stop at a large door. The goblin jumped off again, now beckoning them to join him. He opened a latch and pushed the key in. He kept turning it in a series of patterns and Harry soon lost track of what he was doing. Suddenly the door began to creak open. Flashes of gold, silver, and bronze blinded Harry.  
  
"Oh my god!" he said as he saw the contents. The room could have easily fit the entire Gryffindor common room. There were stacks of gold heaped along all the walls steadily reaching into the middle of the room. Piles of silver were everywhere and bronze was mixed into it all.  
  
"I know you won't believe it honey, but we have two more rooms like this one." Harry stared up at his mother in amazement.  
  
"No way!"  
  
"Yes way!" She laughed and began to fill her money pouch with the coins. "Hurry Harry!" He bent down and put a few fistfuls of gold his own bag. When they were finished the room didn't even look different, in fact the money seemed to have multiplied. Harry took a gulp of fresh air as they walked back out of Gringotts. James just clapped a hand on his back.  
  
"Taking a trip to Gringotts is always an adventure. Oh, I see the Weasleys! Lets go." They ran down the marble steps and into the cobbled streets.  
  
"Let's do some shopping." Lily said happily. "Lets see," she looked down at Harry's school list. "Lets go get your books first." They made their way to Flourish and Blotts, where Harry was tempted to stay in the Dark Defense Book Section. He was right in the middle of Disguises: How to Fool Your Enemy when his mother appeared, books spilling out of her hands.  
  
"You sure needed a lot of books this year. I guess with all your passed OWLs your going to be taking quite a few classes." She read down the list, "Potions: Level 6, check, Advanced Transfiguration, check, check, check, check. Yes, we have them all."  
  
"Where'd Dad go?"  
  
"He's gone to get your new cauldron. The list says you need a silver one this year and I thinks he's the only one of us strong enough to carry it." They all walked together and had kept stopping to peer at all the items in the windows. Finally, the numbers of items on their lists diminished.  
  
"All you need now is your writing supplies. It's always fun to go there." James said. They walked into the small store, the shelves lined with different colored inks; feathers filling large ceramic jars set themselves all over the store. Harry soon had bought a new ink set, which consisted of 10 different shades of inks and a sharp obsidian quill sharpener. He also picked out a shiny silver owl feather, with beautiful soft curves and flecks of gold. He rapidly grew fond of it and set it carefully inside his bag. When they finally walked out they heard loud booming coming from the end of the street, followed closely by laughter. Harry smirked. He had a pretty good idea who could be making such a racket.  
  
"Harry!" Fred yelled.  
  
"Nice to see you mate!" George said ushering them past the crowd outside. Harry immediately loved their shop. Bins of Ton Tongue Toffee stood in the corner and all their brightly colored items seemed to burst right off the walls.  
  
"This is wonderful you guys!"  
  
"Well its all thanks to you, our financial advisor." Fred winked at him. Harry nudged him in the ribs.  
  
"No problem. I'm glad I aided such promising business clients." James laughed as Lily shook off the effects of a Canary Cream.  
  
"I'm happy to see pranks are still strong as ever at Hogwarts. I would have been disappointed if the traditions ended with us Marauders."  
  
"Well don't worry Dad. I have a feeling Fred and George are going to keep the pranking tradition go on for a long time at Hogwarts."  
  
"I think so too!" He looked over at the Skiving Snackboxes. "Hey, what are these?" Fred went immediately over to him.  
  
"These sir, will get you sick and cure you quick." ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You know, I've never been so excited to go shopping in my life. I think it's because it was with my parents."  
  
"It's really great there alive Harry. We've never seen you so happy." Ron said, stuffing the pudding from dinner into his mouth.  
  
"God, Ron! Chew with your mouth closed!" Hermione said disgustedly. Harry stood up and stretched.  
  
"I'll see you guys tomorrow. Night." He walked out of the room and Ron and Hermione were left sitting in the kitchen. Hermione bent closer to Ron and spoke in a whisper.  
  
"I can't he forgot tomorrow is his birthday!"  
  
"I know! Well, that mean's he'll be surprised when he wakes up. Everything's ready right?" Hermione chuckled.  
  
"Of course. Oh I can't wait to see the look on his face!" ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Well I hope this chapter was ok. I was sick while I was writing it so it may be a little off. I'll try to get chapter six up as soon as possible! Thanks so far to all my reviewers! I really appreciated it! 


	6. Not Just Another Birthday

A/N: This chapter is about Harry's birthday. To put everything in perspective, Harry met his parents and Sirius about a week before July 31st, his birthday. After the next two or three chapters Harry returns to Hogwarts.  
  
Disclaimer: All things Harry Potter belong to JKR and her sponsors, publishers, and movie people.  
  
Chapter Six: Not Just Another Birthday  
  
As Harry woke up an array of letters fell off his bed. He picked them up and placed them on his desk. He smiled as he read his Hogwarts letter for the hundredth time.  
  
Dear Mr. Potter, The results of your Ordinary Wizarding Levels are as such:  
  
Transfiguration: Outstanding  
  
Potions: Outstanding  
  
Charms: Excellent  
  
Defense Against the Dark Arts: Outstanding  
  
Care of Magical Creatures: Excellent  
  
Astronomy: Acceptable  
  
Divination: Poor  
  
Herbology: Acceptable  
  
We congratulate you on your outstanding performance. We would also like to take this time to announce you have been selected as the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain, succeeding Miss. Angelina Johnson. Included with this letter is the list of items you will need for the upcoming terms. The start of the school year will start on September 1st.  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
Harry's dreams of becoming an Auror seemed to be closer than ever. He was particularly amazed at his Potions and Transfiguration grade. He smiled even wider when he remembered his father's reaction to the letter.  
  
"My boys the smartest boy in the world! And Quidditch captain too! You're amazing Harry!" His mother had kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"We're so proud of you honey! These are great OWL scores."  
  
He placed the letter carefully with the others, placing the red and gold Quidditch badge on top of it. He opened his door and went downstairs. All the lights were dark. He glanced down at his watch.  
  
"Weird," he thought, "Someone should be awake by now." Suddenly he turned the corner and all the lights flashed on. Everyone is Grimmauld Place was standing around a large table, which was decked with large packages and a large birthday cake. It hit him. He slapped his hand to his head.  
  
"God! My birthday! I totally forgot!" Hermione ran up to him.  
  
"Well we didn't!" James and Lily embraced him and laughed as he looked at all his presents.  
  
"Happy Birthday darling! I just can't believe your sixteen already!"  
  
"Yeah our wittle baby boy is all grow up," James said in a sarcastic baby voice.  
  
"Dad..."  
  
"Come on mate, open the presents!" Ron pulled him over to the table. He didn't know which one to open. There were so many of them. He grabbed the first one and opened it. He laughed as he a thick black leather case with the gold words, "Firebolt Care Kit." Inside were tiny jars of polish, a brand new set of tweezers in five sizes, and an assortment of other items, including a book labeled If Your Lucky Enough to Own a Firebolt: The Ultimate Broomstick Care Guide. "Thanks Ron, Hermione! My old kit was running out of supplies."  
  
"We both pitched in for it!" Harry put the kit carefully down and picked up the next gift. Soon he had received brand new Quidditch gear from Sirius, which consisted of a particularly nice set of gloves, and a mountain of books from about every member of the Order. He glanced happily at the titles, Wands not Fists: For the Expert Duelers, An Extended Version of Dark Creatures, Defenses from the Dark: A History, along with quite a few new spell books. Finally the packages had turned into masses of colored paper, only a few still standing erect.  
  
"This ones from Alastor," Sirius said, reading the card. As Harry opened the present, they all jumped back as it grew. Ron gasped.  
  
"Wow..." The package was a leather chest, engravings of phoenixes around the edge in red and gold. Harry's name was engraved on a gold plate. It had seven locks, just like Moody's.  
  
"He must really like you Harry." Fred said in an awed voice. A small silver key was attached to the trunk. Harry opened the locks one by one. There was a place to hold potions, wands, books, letters, and clothes. George clasped his hand together.  
  
"It's going to be hard to beat that." Harry looked at their gift and laughed. It was a complete of almost ever Weasly's Wizard Wheezes item ever made, along with a never seen product, handmade for Harry. It was a potion, that who ever drank it would immediately have skin that flashed "SLYTHERIN SUCKS!"  
  
"I now deem you the head of all troublemakers at Hogwarts!" James banged his glass on the table.  
  
"Hear Hear! I agree. To the new Marauders! Now its our turn." Lily placed her hands over Harry's eyes.  
  
"Hold out your hands." He did and he felt a book in his hands. "Open." He did and gasped. It was a beautiful cream-colored book with the green words "Harry's Baby Book" written across it. He opened the pages and gasped again. There were numerous pictures on every page along with different handwritings in different colors. "This book hold every story from when you where little. Everyone wrote in it, Remus, Sirius, us, your grandparents, everyone." Remus looked over Harry's shoulder.  
  
"I was wondering what happened to it. I looked everywhere after..."  
  
"Everything that was salvaged was sent to a vault in Gringotts." Mr. Weasley said. "The Ministry had even sent there as soon as possible." Harry kept staring enraptured by the pictures. There was one of his walking, crying, and riding on Sirius's back.  
  
"This is the best gift ever, Mom, Dad. Thanks!" He kissed them and he let them hold him. Sirius looked at them.  
  
"Come on! I'm starving!" James laughed.  
  
"Fine! Lets eat!" They all sat down and ate the huge cake, handmade by Mrs.Weasley. Harry had never tasted anything so delicious. When they had finished, they turned their heads as they heard the front door open.  
  
"I wonder who that could be?" Remus said curiously. He walked out into the room and they heard him say, "Albus! What are you doing here?" Moments later Dumbledore walked into the room.  
  
"Happy Birthday Harry. Would you care for a lemon drop?" He held out a tiny tin.  
  
"Yes, thank you Professor." Harry took one and popped it into his mouth.  
  
"What brings you here today Albus?" Lily asked.  
  
"Harry's birthday of course," he said as if it were the most obvious reason. "I have a gift to give him. Well, more like two gifts really. Here's the first." He held out a small box. Harry opened it and pulled out a necklace, that held a long, soft, glimmering red phoenix feather.  
  
"That is a feather from Fawkes. She thought you should have something for your birthday." Harry looked up and saw that old twinkle in the Headmaster's eyes.  
  
"Thank you very much Professor. It's beautiful."  
  
"You're very welcome Harry. Now I have another gift, but unfortunately it does not only belong to you. There are two other recipients of this gift as well."  
  
"What is it Professor?"  
  
"You all must come with me." They all walked excitedly outside of the house, where a large Ministry car waited for them. One by one they climbed in, and the car expanded to fit every passenger. The car began to drive slowly away and Harry looked out of the window, the houses melting into rolling plains. After an hour had passed Sirius called up to the Headmaster.  
  
"Albus, isn't there a faster way to get wherever were going?"  
  
"Yes, Sirius, but I thought the suspense would be better if we traveled the Muggle way." Sirius shook his head.  
  
"Albus!" Dumbledore laughed. Suddenly the car speed up and squeezed through all the other cars and zipped quickly through the road.  
  
"That's better." Harry smiled at Sirius as he slumped back in the seat. Minutes later, Dumbledore turned back to them.  
  
"Now, for the interesting part." Harry was shocked as he was suddenly blindfolded.  
  
"Mom? Dad?"  
  
"We know honey, we can't see either. Albus what's going on?"  
  
"You'll see in a second Lily," he answered. The car stopped and the other members got out of the car. Harry heard Sirius's voice scream.  
  
"ALBUS! Oh my god Albus!! How did you pull this off??" Harry's heart leapt as he heard them all laugh with joy. James and Lily held on tightly to Harry.  
  
"Albus, if you don't show us in a minute I swear to god I'll do something drastic!"  
  
"Patience James, patience," Dumbledore said in a calm voice. They were lead and turned to face something. Suddenly Harry and his parents could see and his mother screamed louder than Sirius. James grabbed Harry and twirled him in the air and danced around with Lily and Sirius. Harry looked up, his heart bursting with joy as he saw the house. Lily ran over and touched the sign near the white picket fence. The words said, "Godric's Hollow."  
  
"We're home! But how? It was destroyed, wasn't it?"  
  
"Yes, Lily it was. But the minute we were sure you had come back, some of the members of the Order and myself decided to rebuild it for you. You should find that it is as if it has always been there." Lily hugged him hard.  
  
"Thank you Albus! This is the best gift I could ever want." She and James grabbed Harry's hand and they ran up the path leading to the large manor. Harry immediately fell in love with it. It wasn't too gigantic, but it was in no way small. There was a large yard of green grass that stretched over a vast amount of land, with large trees with knarled branches. They raced up the steps that led to a door, surrounded by a large porch, with a swing and chairs. Lily opened the door and tears sprang to her eyes. As Harry looked inside he knew he was home. He somehow remembered it, and it felt like had never left. There was an entrance hallway, with a small table next to a coat rack. James picked up one of the framed pictures sitting on it.  
  
"Look Lils! They've got all our old pictures!" The kitchen was large and brightly lit with large windows. The countertops were made of a gleaming light wood, and silver pots dangled above them.  
  
"Albus was right. Everything is exactly like we left it."  
  
Right next to the kitchen was the dining room, a long antique table and a tall cabinet, which held shimmering china plates and other dishes.  
  
"Harry, those were your grandmother's. We only used them on special occasions. Normally we used the set in the kitchen." James said as he looked at the china. The family room was even larger, and it held huge comfy couches and chairs a TV stood in the middle and the ceiling arched up high. A fireplace was near the TV and a fresh stock of wood was sitting next to it. Harry was shocked at the shear space of the house.  
  
"How much more is there?"  
  
"There are three more levels, our rooms, the guest rooms, and the attic. And that includes the bathrooms." Lily said happily as she lay down on the rug. James and Harry snuggled up to her.  
  
"We're home Lily. We're finally home." ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: I hoped you like the chapter. I thought it would be a good gift for the Potter's to get. I'll try to describe the house more in later chapters, but if you don't have too clear a picture, use your imagination. It's the ideal picture of a family's home. I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible! In the mean time pleas keep R&Ring! Thanks! 


	7. Star Gazing

A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up! It is another one of my favorites. It's about Sirius and Harry. Thanks for all the people who have reviewed so far, you guys are great. Also, thanks for sticking with the story. Have fun!  
  
Disclaimer: No, it all belongs to JKR and her associates.  
  
Chapter Seven: Star Gazing  
  
Harry spent the rest of the afternoon searching the house. With each step he remembered even more. Unfortunately when he first stepped inside his old nursery, he heard the sound of his mother screaming and he swore he could see her falling to the ground. Harry's room was large and circular, wood floors and a large bed against octagonal windows. Sunlight streamed into the room and Harry lay on the bed. The bed sheets smelled crisp and fresh.  
  
"Harry! Come and get your stuff!" his father called up the stairs.  
  
"Coming!" All of his presents and anything he ever owned was brought over to Godric's Hollow. They carried it all up and packed everything into its proper place. By the time the sun had set, Harry's clothes were all tucked away in the dressers and his Quidditch posters on the wall. And, his brand new trunk was sitting proudly at the edge of the bed.  
  
"It's nice isn't it? I'm surprised Moody still had it after all these years." James said wiping away sweat from his brow. Harry looked at his father, slightly confused.  
  
"What do you mean?" James frowned, as if remembering something painful.  
  
"Well, before the attack, before Sirius ever became Secret-Keeper, we had a will made. The trunk was a gift from my Auror's division at work, when you were born. We stated in the will that the trunk should go to Moody, if anything ever happened to us, till you were eighteen." He smiled softly. "We were going to give it to you in your first year, but unfortunately that didn't quite work out." Harry saw a shadow of pain stretch across his face. Harry thought about all his parents had been forced to miss, all the memories they couldn't be apart of. They both stood in silence till they heard Lily's voice.  
  
"You two, get down here! Everyone's here and we're ready to eat." The Order filed into the house and they all excitedly sat down to eat, including Sirius. Harry seemed slightly worried as his godfather began to pile everything on his plate.  
  
"Sirius?"  
  
"Yeah Harry?" he said as he stuffed food in his mouth.  
  
"How can you stay here? Shouldn't you be at Grimmauld Place? Isn't it protected? Aren't you still technically on the run? I mean, no else knows that you fell through the veil." Sirius let out his bark-like laugh.  
  
"And you think this place isn't protected? I get to stay here the rest of the summer. And so what if I'm still on the "run?" It'll just be like I never left."  
  
"Yep, Padfoot is hanging out with us! Won't it be fun?" James punched Sirius in the shoulder. Food spewed over the table.  
  
"Watch it!" Moody said growling, his magical blue eye whizzing around in all directions. "So, I need a list of where everyone is staying for the rest of the summer." Mr. Weasley said placing down his fork.  
  
"Well, me, Lily, Sirius, Harry, and Remus are staying here of course," James said taking a huge bite out of chicken.  
  
"And Arthur and I are going back to Grimmauld Place along with Hermione and the others."  
  
"Mum!" Ron said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"We want to stay here!"  
  
"No, Ron. We'd be intruding!"  
  
"It's really no problem," Lily said softly. "We'd be delighted to have Ron and Hermione here."  
  
"No, Ron, were going home."  
  
"Come on Mum! It will only be for a few weeks! We'll come home before break is over!" Mrs. Weasley sighed.  
  
"Fine. But only Ron and Hermione. Everyone else is coming back with us." James smiled.  
  
"Sounds like a plan to me."  
  
"Yes!" Ron punched his fist into the air. The chandelier above them glittered happily as they all talked and reacquainted themselves. The hours seemed to drone on forever and Harry yawned slightly. The members began to leave one by one, shaking each other's hands and disappearing into the warm night air. Ron and Hermione were upstairs picking out rooms and Harry could hear his mom washing the dishes in the kitchen. He heard the door open. Harry walked into the hallway. He saw Sirius through the windows walking onto the green of the grass. Harry ran out after him.  
  
"Hey! Where are you going?" Sirius plopped down on the grass and turned his face to the sky. Harry looked down at him.  
  
"Just looking at the stars. Come see." Harry bent downs and lay on the damp grass. The night was perfectly clear, the stars glowing against the endless black. Sirius sighed.  
  
"They're beautiful aren't they? I haven't been able to come outside in such along time."  
  
"You know you're going to be free soon, don't you?" Harry asked.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well now that Mum and Dad are alive they can testify against Peter and all that." Sirius was silent for a moment then a smile spread across his face.  
  
"I never thought of that." He stretched his arms above his head. "I can't wait to see the look on Fudge's face when he hears this story! No one even knows about this whole second veil thing yet."  
  
"When are you guys going to tell everyone you're alive?"  
  
"Dumbledore had to set something up. It's not like we can just walk into the Ministry of Magic and expect not to be hexed." Harry could just imagine what would happen if they did.  
  
"I'm sure you could take them all."  
  
"You're right. We probably could." Sirius sighed softly.  
  
"What'll you do when you're set free?" Sirius laughed again and a dreamy look came on his face.  
  
"I'm going to go to Zonko's and visit all the places I used to. Then I'll redo my own house, and I'll take you on trips..."  
  
"Me on trips?"  
  
"Well yeah! Me and James have got to make you a top Marauder. We'll take you to all our old hangouts, and we'll go visit the places I lived when I was little." Harry snuggled up close to Sirius. It had been so long since he could hug him. He had missed him so much.  
  
"And you have to help me with Quidditch."  
  
"Yeah, of course I will." Sirius put his arms around Harry and they looked back up.  
  
"You know I was the best Astronomer Hogwarts ever had?"  
  
"No, I didn't." Sirius raised his arm and pointed upwards towards the heavens.  
  
"That's Orion and Orion's Belt..."his arms moved slowly to each star. "And that's Andromeda, and of course the dippers. Those two are the Dipper's of course, and...that's me."  
  
"You?"  
  
"Yeah, the Great Dog, Sirius. That's me. I was named for it." Harry looked up at them, twinkling brightly.  
  
"I can kinda see the resemblance."  
  
"You..." Sirius tickled his tummy and Harry shrieked into the night.  
  
"How did you know I was ticklish? I never told you," he said gasping for air.  
  
"No, but I was your godfather for awhile when you were a baby. I would tickle you all the time." Harry suddenly had a flash of Sirius tickling him.  
  
"I remember."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Yeah I do."  
  
"I didn't think you could remember any of us..." Harry saw sadness flicker over his godfather's eyes. Harry hugged Sirius tighter.  
  
"You do know how much I missed you right? I missed you so much. And I'm so glad you're back."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Well yeah! You saw the wreck I was at the Dursley's. I needed you. I'll always need you." Harry felt corny and childish, but he didn't care. The look on Sirius's face was worth it. It was lit in the stars, reflecting in his dark blue eyes.  
  
"I missed you too Harry. We all missed you." He closed his eyes. "Oh, I can't wait till I can walk around without someone screaming their heads off."  
  
"That must have gotten annoying."  
  
"Yeah, I swear I went deaf the one time this witch spotted me. I nearly had a heart attack. It was the dead of night and I thought I could get away with walking for a bit." "Well Sirius, I'll make sure Mum and Dad get you freed first thing."  
  
"Thanks Harry. I appreciate your enthusiasm." Sirius chuckled. One of the windows opened above them.  
  
"Harry Potter! You get in this minute! And Sirius Black, how dare you two be out this late!" Harry sighed.  
  
"Coming Mum!" He grumbled as they walked back into the house.  
  
"Ready for your first night home."  
  
"More than anything." Both of them walked up the steps and left the night behind them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: I tried to show Sirius's and Harry's relationship in this chapter. I wanted to show that Sirius is still VERY important to Harry and he is very glad to have him back, not just his parents. If you didn't get that, now you do. Thanks and sorry again for the wait. 


	8. Alive in Ink

A/N: This is Chapter Eight. This is for all my wonderful readers who have reviewed and stuck with the story. It makes me so happy! Maybe one day I'll be a know fanfiction.net writer! (I can only hope) Just to let you all know, bad things are going to happen, so don't think it's going to be all fluff.  
  
Disclaimer: JKR owns Harry Potter and any thing related to it. I just own the plot and any new characters.  
  
Chapter Eight: Alive in Ink  
  
"Harry, wake up!" Harry pulled the covers over his head.  
  
"No..." Ron pushed him harder.  
  
"Fine we're going to leave without you." Harry sat upright, his eyes sliding in and out of focus as he saw the sunlight streaming into his room.  
  
"What? Where are we going?"  
  
"Bloody hell Harry, you didn't forget did you?" Suddenly something clicked in Harry's mind.  
  
"Oh no! I've got to get ready!" Today was the day. The day they were going to see Cornelius Fudge. Harry pulled on his robes as Ron left the room chuckling. Harry desperately tried to make his hair lay flat, but as usual it seemed to stick up more than ever. When he went downstairs, Hermione was already loading dishes into the sink and Lily was rubbing James shoulders while he was sitting in his chair, looking off into space. Lily kissed his cheek as he sat down to his plate of breakfast.  
  
"Sorry we didn't wake you up honey."  
  
"That's ok. Lets just hurry up and get there." Harry slathered a piece of toast with jam and stuffed it into his mouth. "Where's Sirius?" Suddenly something grabbed his shoulders and he jumped. He heard laughing behind him and he whirled around. Sirius's head was floating near him, a smile across his face.  
  
"Couldn't resist Harry." Sirius slapped him on the shoulders as Harry shook his head.  
  
"What are you doing in my invisibility coat?"  
  
"Well, I just can't go waltzing into the Ministry. So I gotta wear this."  
  
"Make sense."  
  
"You were always the smart one Harry," Ron commented. Harry threw a piece of toast at him, but it landed in the sink, spraying Hermione with suds.  
  
"Watch it!"  
  
"Sorry!" Ron backed away as she walked dangerously close to the two of them. But it was too late. Hermione pulled out her wand and muttered something. Soapy water blasted onto the both of them. They all laughed.  
  
"Thanks Hermione," Ron said sarcastically.  
  
"No problem." The adults smiled at their childish antics. The grandfather clock in the hallway chimed.  
  
"Come on, we've got to get going."  
  
"How are we going to get there? By car again?"  
  
"Nah, by floo powder. Mr.Weasley will be waiting for us." James passed a tiny gold flowerpot to Harry. "You get to go first." Harry stepped into the large fireplace and threw down the green glitter.  
  
"Wait, where's Remus?" Lily asked.  
  
"Oh, I forgot to tell you Lily, he had to go see Snape. You know the full moon's coming up." Lily nodded. She turned to Harry you had already begun to scream his destination.  
  
"Ministry of Magic!" With a flash he was gone and landed with a thud in a room where Mr. Weasley was waiting. One by one the others landed, Sirius coming in last, the invisibility coat falling to the floor.  
  
"Put that back on!" Lily hissed. Sirius just chuckled and threw it back over him. They all walked quietly down the hall, Mr. Weasley greeting a few of the officials as they walked by. James gasped as they walked by the Auror's Division. Sirius's face still consumed the room, the glittering red pinpoint shining on the map. James growled softly.  
  
"Just keep walking darling," Lily said as she pushed him gently forward. They finally stopped in front of a desk, a solemn looking witch sitting behind it.  
  
"Hello Mayella," Mr. Weasley said.  
  
"Good morning. Do you have an appointment to see Mr. Fudge?"  
  
"Yes, we do." She began to flip through a large stack of cream-colored papers. She ran her finger down the list.  
  
"Here we are, Potter and company..."she looked up at Harry and her face lit up. "How very nice to see you Mr. Potter. Go right in. She opened the door and Sirius had to dodge quickly to avoid getting hit in the face. Fudge didn't look up as the door clicked behind Lily.  
  
"Let's make this quick. I've got important business to attend to."  
  
"Oh, it may take a little more time than that." Fudge sputtered as James walked forward.  
  
"Who in blazes are you?"  
  
"My name is James Potter." Fudge looked at him and suddenly began to scream.  
  
"SECURITY! SECURITY!" Lily rushed up to him and looked sadly at him.  
  
"Please just here us out. Please." Fudge suspiciously sat down, his wand clutched in his hand.  
  
"Fine." James cleared his throat.  
  
"Do you remember years ago when one veil was first found?"  
  
"The veil in the Department of Mysteries?"  
  
"Yes. The second veil was never found." Fudge narrowed his eyes and waited. "Well, in the Realm of the Dead, we found it. When we passed through it, we were alive." Fudge just shook his head and turned to Mr. Weasley.  
  
"Arthur, how could you do something so stupid? This is crazy." Harry could feel Sirius twitch in anger behind him. James seemed to be feeling the same way.  
  
"I'm serious Fudge. We are Lily and James Potter. Harry can vouch for us." James took Harry's hand and thrust him forward.  
  
"It's true Mr. Fudge. They really are my parents. I think I should know."  
  
"Harry, Harry, Harry. You too have become confused. I'm afraid that I must take action." Harry saw Fudge move his hand toward a button on his desk.  
  
"Wait!" Harry's mind worked furiously. "I can prove it."  
  
"And how can you do that?"  
  
"Well, for one they don't have the Dark Mark." Lily pushed up her robes to revel her arm. Fudge moved his hand away from the button. "And I'm sure they wouldn't object to taking Veritserum."  
  
"Fine." Fudge walked over to a tall cabinet and opened it. Row upon rows of tiny glass bottles filled it, all in different colors. He pulled out a bottle that seemed virtuously empty, the liquid inside it so clear. He passed over to James who frowned and took a swig of it. Lily did the same and their eyes immediately glazed over. Fudge asked them every question imaginable, but they answered everyone correctly. The minutes ticked by, Fudge finally giving up. He handed them the antidote and they drank it.  
  
"Yeesh, did it have to take so long?"  
  
"Hush James," Lily quieted him. "Now, Minister, do you believe us?"  
  
"I guess I have no choice."  
  
"There is one more matter we'd like to discuss."  
  
"And what is that?"  
  
"Sirius Black."  
  
"Well, I am sorry to say we haven't caught the traitor yet, but rest assured we will find him. The trail has gone unexpectedly cold." James jumped up and walked furiously towards Fudge.  
  
"Don't you call him that!"  
  
"James!" Mr. Weasley had interfered.  
  
"Sorry..." Lily looked back to Fudge.  
  
"The fact is Minister, it wasn't Sirius who betrayed us."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do you know of the charm we performed before our deaths?"  
  
"Yes, I was informed of it."  
  
"Well, we did something that we didn't tell anyone."  
  
"Go on..."  
  
"We switched Secret-Keepers." It was Fudge's turn to jump.  
  
"WHAT?" He wiped his brow. "Who?"  
  
"To Peter Pettigrew. We tried to trick Voldemort." Fudge cringed, and quickly brushed off the name.  
  
"Are you saying that I've had the whole entire Ministry searching for the wrong person for all this time?"  
  
"Yeah, that's about it."  
  
"I must once again express my disbelief."  
  
"Minister, Sirius would never betray us. We were family." Fudge took a few moments to think, finally nodding his head.  
  
"We'll send out word for his innocence." Harry smiled. He knew Fudge was getting sick of this and didn't want to question them anymore.  
  
"That won't be necessary." Sirius pulled off the cloak and Fudge let out a squeak. He looked as if he was about to change his mind. Sirius sighed and like Lily he pulled up his sleeve.  
  
"Look. No mark." Fudge paused then called out the door.  
  
"MAYELLA!" She came bursting into the room.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Get me someone from the Daily Prophet. It's urgent." She looked around the room at the many occupants and gasped, her eyes wide. "Mayella, please hurry."  
  
"Y-yes Minister." She scuttled out of the room, and within minutes a witch with long blonde hair apparated into the room. It took time to calm her down, after seeing Sirius Black standing in front of her. But she finally took out her paper and quill and began to write the whole tale. Harry grew restless as the long story was retold, and he resorted to talking with Ron and Hermione about Quidditch.  
  
"When can we get this out?" Fudge asked.  
  
"I can get it out by this afternoon. But I would like to get your talk to the Ministry."  
  
"Fine." Harry looked at Fudge curiously as he pointed his wand to his throat and muttered something. He spoke again, but Harry could hear his voice echoing down every hallway.  
  
"All Ministry personnel, report to the lobby at once." Suddenly Harry and the others were herded into another fireplace and they appeared near the rebuild Fountain of Magical Brethren. The entire Ministry was looking curiously at the Minister as he stepped forward. Harry noticed the Aurors pull out their wands as they saw Sirius, but surprisingly they stood still.  
  
"My fellow witches and wizards, many years ago, as I'm sure many of you remember, there was a mystery that overtook us..." He began tell of the veil and what had happened. He finally got to the point, "And so may I welcome back to wizarding world, James and Lily Potter!" The room erupted in cheering that filled the room to the ceiling. "Also, after hearing their testimonies, it has been found Sirius Black is indeed innocent. I order all searching for him to decease and he is now officially cleared of all charges." All wands had been put away as they all rejoiced. The entire Ministry rushed up and greeted them all. There were tears of joy and every wizard shook Sirius's hand and apologized. Later Harry found, that the entire Auror's room had been cleared of Sirius. The reporter.  
  
"This will take only an hour to get out. We could do an entire issue on this!" She popped away. They left the Ministry in high spirits. Sirius ran out the door and jumped up and down.  
  
"I'M FREE!" He did a little dance and twirled around in the streets.  
  
"What do you want to do now, Mr. Free Man?" Lily laughed.  
  
"I want to go to Diagon Alley." When they walked into the cobbled streets, Harry knew the issue of the Daily Prophet was already out. He picked up a copy from a wizard who had rushed up to shake their hands. He read the headline.  
  
Potters alive, Sirius Black officially cleared of murder  
  
The rest of the article was just a repeat of the now familiar story. The shopkeepers who had sold them their school items were now telling everyone that they had been among the first to see Lily and James Potter. Harry had never seen his godfather so happy. So happy in fact, he treated them all to huge ice-cream sundaes at the ice-cream parlor.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: I hope you all like this chapter. So now Sirius is cleared, and the Potter's are now officially alive. What's next? The Return to Hogwarts. And not everyone is happy about Sirius, James, and Lily. 


	9. Return to Hogwarts

A/N: In this chapter Harry and the gang return to Hogwarts. They take the Hogwarts Express back and for once, it's a pleasant trip. Especially since Dumbledore gave the DADA job to an unexpected person. Also, there is going to be a new Astronomy teacher. I think we all know who. Hehehe. Have fun.  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JKR (I'm getting sick of writing these)  
  
Chapter Nine: Return to Hogwarts  
  
With his newfound freedom, Sirius took delight in even walking outside. He and James had fun teaching Harry their every Quidditch trick and James was amazed with Harry's Firebolt.  
  
"They've sure come a long way. My old Nimbus 1000 was the hottest thing when I went to school. It's an amazing broom!"  
  
The summer rolled by lazily, Ron and Hermione returning home two days before the term started. Though he missed them, Harry was happy to spend time with just his family. Lupin returned the day after the full moon, looking extremely exhausted. Lily had quickly cured him with a huge plate of cookies and hot chocolate. They spent the last day packing and getting ready to leave. Harry found that they owned a car, a small silver Aurora, which could magically expand. They also seemed to own a TV and a radio, as well as many other numerous muggle items. Harry also had fun exploring their huge yard. He had found a tree, that if you climbed high enough, one of the gnarled branches was a perfect seat. He escaped there after being fed a huge farewell dinner and looked through his baby book. He found pictures of when he first learned how to walk, his first birthday, and unfortunately a picture of Peter Pettigrew. He shuddered at his beady little eyes. Peter was holding his smiling, and his curly handwriting told a short story of the two of them. Harry couldn't bear to read it. Upon closer inspection, he saw something that turned his insides to ice. As the magical picture showed Peter hoisting Harry up, he spotted something dark on his arm. When Harry looked closer he could make out part of the Dark Mark. At that, he slammed the book shut. Now, more than ever, he hated Peter Pettigrew. Harry was sure if he ever saw him, he would kill him on the spot. The feeling left as quickly had come as his mother called him down.  
  
"Harry, what are you doing? It's going to be dark soon." Indeed the sun was slowly setting, a few stars appearing high above the sky.  
  
"I'm coming." Harry leapt down, landing with a thud on the soft grass. Lily shook her head, but she was smiling.  
  
"Your just like your father. If you're not careful you could end up breaking an arm."  
  
"I once got all the bones in my arm removed. Does that count?" Lily laughed.  
  
"Yes honey, I guess that's counts." The two of them walked back into the house, the windows wide open letting in all the fresh night air. All five of them sat in the living room, Harry lying on the floor reading one of his new books.  
  
"So, when are you going back to work James?" Lupin asked as he took a long sip of tea.  
  
"Should be sometime next week. Got what seemed like hundreds of owls telling me I could have my old job back. The Head of the Aurors said he was only too happy to give up the job. Said it caused him too much stress."  
  
"I can imagine."  
  
"Yeah, but I can't wait. I loved my job. What about you Remus?" Lupin frowned.  
  
"Thanks to Dolores Umbridge, I don't think I'll be getting a job anytime soon.  
  
"Yeah, Harry told me plenty about her last year. Horrible woman if I ever saw one."  
  
"Sirius, I'm sure she's not that bad."  
  
"Yes, she is Mum." Harry held his hand up to the light. He could just make out the "I must not tell lies." He had been right. They were never going away.  
  
"What are you looking at?"  
  
"Nothing Mum."  
  
"Harry......."she said warningly. Harry dejectedly showed her his hand and her expression darkened.  
  
"How did you get this?" Harry told them the stories of all his detentions, the quill and paper causing his hand to be sliced open. James looked murderous as Harry finished.  
  
"Good thing she's not teaching this year."  
  
"I wonder who Professor Dumbledore found the replace her," Harry said desperately wanting to have the loving feeling come back into the room.  
  
"I'm sure Albus found someone Harry." The doorbell rang and James put down his cup and answered it. Harry looked up when he heard his father's voice sound surprised.  
  
"Albus! What are you doing here?" The Headmasters familiar soft voice carried all the way to Harry's ears.  
  
"Actually James, I'm here to see Sirius and Remus."  
  
"Well their right in here." The footsteps grew closer and they both walked in. Sirius stood up and shook his hand.  
  
"You wanted to see us Albus?" Not pretending that he hadn't heard.  
  
"Yes, I did. I have a proposition for both of you." He nodded to Lupin.  
  
"What is it?" he asked as Dumbledore sat down.  
  
"Unfortunately, the Defense Against the Dark Arts teaching position has opened up once again. And I was wondering if you would like to resume the post."  
  
"Albus, I'm sorry. I already told you I couldn't risk biting anyone. It would be too dangerous."  
  
"Remus, that was under certain circumstances......."  
  
"Albus, I just can't do it. No one wants a werewolf teaching their children. I could be a better help to the Order doing something else. Teaching just isn't a possibility any more."  
  
"Remus, we need as many of the Order at Hogwarts. I need you to take this job. I refuse to take no as an answer." Dumbledore's voice sounded dead serious, but Harry could still see the twinkle in his eyes. He turned his head to Lupin. Worry still lined his face and he frowned in concentration. Harry knew no matter how worried he was, Lupin wanted to teach.  
  
"You were the best teacher we ever had! Say yes!" Lupin smiled softly as Harry exclaimed out loud.  
  
"I guess I can't say no." Sirius slapped him on the back.  
  
"See? Umbridge didn't ruin your chances at a job."  
  
"Which brings me to my next point." Sirius looked up as Dumbledore addressed him. "Professor Sinistra had to resign last year due to the fact that she was moving with her husband to America. They both feel they would be safer there. That leaves the Astronomy position open." Sirius stared up at him blankly, a smile starting to form.  
  
"Does this mean what I think it means?"  
  
"You were always smart Sirius. Yes, would you like to become the Astronomy teacher?"  
  
"Would I? Yes! Thank you Albus!" Harry had never seen Sirius so happy at Dumbledore before. "But won't cause problems, me being a freed convict and all?"  
  
Among some, it may, but I'm afraid the decisions alone lie with me and you are my primary choice." Dumbledore smiled benignly. "Well, I think that covers it all. Lemon drop?" He held out a small tin and they each took one. Dumbledore unstuck two and popped one in his mouth. "I'll see you on the train tomorrow. I must be returning to Hogwarts." He walked silently out of them room and out into the night. They all sat still for a moment, Sirius finally breaking the silence by letting out a loud whoop.  
  
"I've got a job!"  
  
"Albus must be crazy."  
  
"Prongs! Why do you say that?"  
  
"Letting a Marauder like you be a teacher. Remus would make a good teacher, but you! He must have lost his mind!"  
  
"Hey!" Sirius threw a pillow into James's face, who laughed out loud.  
  
"I'm just saying." He turned to Lily. "Well, I guess it's going to be just the two of us tomorrow Lils." She giggled and snuggled up close to her husband as they sat down next to each other on the couch.  
  
"Don't forget we've got to pick up the clock." Harry looked curiously at his parents.  
  
"We've already got a clock." He thought of the grandfather clock in the hallway, made of a deep red cherry wood, with little moons and stars engraved around the face of the clock.  
  
"Well, you know Mrs. Weasley's clock don't you?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, not all of our vaults in Gringotts are just hold money. The third vault and some of the second are filled with family heirlooms. That clock is one of them. We're going to bring in back after we drop you off."  
  
"So, who's on it?" Harry asked, imagining all the tiny hands on the Weasley's clock.  
  
"Well, all the "hands" of your ancestors are in a little showplace near the bottom. The ones on the actual clock are us, Sirius, and Remus. There's also one that's going to be immediately removed." The atmosphere grew tense for a moment, and Harry knew his father was going to destroy Peter's hand. He had never seen such a look on his father's face. It was a mix of fury and sadness. James shook his head softly.  
  
"Exactly how alike is it like the Weasley's?" Harry said, cringing as the mortal peril spot on the clock popped into his mind.  
  
"Pretty much the same. Each number means the same thing." James smiled. "So we'll be able to keep a close eyes on you." The tinkling of the bell from the clock alerted them to the time.  
  
"It's gotten pretty late. We should go to bed. We've got tons to do tomorrow." Nobody argued as Lily herded them to bed. Harry lay down sleepily in his bed, and he heard his mother and father walk to their room. He was going to miss them. For the first time in his life, he didn't know if he wanted to go back to Hogwarts.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning was beautiful, the sun shining brightly as it appeared over the horizon Lily woke Harry up dawn, but he was rewarded when he found a wonderful breakfast across the table. He bit hungrily into the waffles, which he covered with strawberries. Suddenly he heard thundering footsteps coming down the stairs.  
  
"The animals are awake." Lily said, flicking her wand, more food instantly appearing. Remus, James, and Sirius were all wearing clean robes, but Harry had a feeling that wouldn't last long. Sure enough, they all began to eat, every few minutes, bits falling down onto their robes. They finally loaded up the car, which consisted of all their trunks full of clothes and books. James hopped into the front seat and Harry looked longingly at the house as they pulled away. The adults entertained Harry with stories of their past, and it seemed like no time had passed when they pulled up to King's Cross Station. They didn't even stop when they got to the barriers between Platforms 9 and 10. When they stepped onto Platforms 9 ¾, Harry saw the scarlet Hogwarts Express. He hugged his parents tightly and Hedwig hooted happily as James petted her head.  
  
"I'm going to miss you so much!"  
  
"We'll miss you too Harry. But we'll see you at Christmas." Lily kissed him on the cheek and James ruffled his hair. "Don't forget to write."  
  
"I won't! I promise!"  
  
"Sirius! Remus! You take care of my boy!"  
  
"We will Prongsie, don't worry!" The train let out a loud whistle.  
  
"We've got to get going." Lupin put a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Come on Harry." Harry waved back to his parents.  
  
"Bye Dad! Bye Mum!"  
  
"Bye Harry! We love you!" Harry stepped onto the train to find Ron and Hermione waiting for him at the end of the hall.  
  
"Harry! We've saved a compartment!" They both look puzzled as Lupin and Sirius carried their trunks towards them. Eyes peered out into the hallway as Sirius passed each compartment, a few heads staring after him. Harry, who was so used to hating the attention, actually liked it. He wanted everyone to see Sirius was innocent with their own eyes. Ron pulled back the glass door and Lupin flicked his wand. The trunks flew to the top and Hermione crossed her arms.  
  
"Professor, what are you and Sirius doing here?" Lupin smiled at her.  
  
"You just said it."  
  
"What do ya mean?" Ron asked plopping down on the cushioned seats. Dawning flickered on Hermione's face.  
  
"Really? That's wonderful! Who will you be replacing? Professor Lupin, I can only guess Defense Against the Dark Arts? But what about you Sirius?"  
  
"Astronomy. Sinistra left, and Dumbledore thought I'd be the best person for the job." Ron looked shocked as Sirius told the story of how he acquired his teaching job.  
  
"So you both are going to be teachers?" Hermione sighed at him.  
  
"Ron, use your brain! Of course they're going to be teachers. Really!" Ron laughed.  
  
"Cool! Just make sure you dock tons of house points from Slytherin."  
  
"Ron!"  
  
"Come on Hermione! You hate them just as much as I do! You're always going on about that "cow Pansy Parkinson!" I know you do!" Hermione sighed in defeat. Sirius, Ron, and Harry played Exploding Snap, the loud bangs bursting every now and then, shaking Hermione and Lupin from their books. Crookshanks purred contently in her lap, and she rubbed his head absentmindedly. The sweet cart rolled around and the room soon grew cramped as it was filled with almost everything off the cart. Wrappers littered the ground. Harry felt even better when he saw his nemesis, Draco Malfoy walk toward their compartment, take one look at Sirius and Lupin and walk sulkily away. He had no chance of hexing Harry yet. But Harry knew he would have plenty of chances once they got to school. The sky outside slowly faded into a steely gray, finally turning to the dead of night and the lanterns magically lit. Harry's excitement mounted as the train finally slowed. He stepped out and the castle was in view. He heard a familiar voice.  
  
"Firs' years! Firs' years! This way! C'mon now! To the boats!" A herd of tiny children walked nervously towards Hagrid, looking in awe at his shear size. Harry wondered if he had looked so scared as a first year. The thestral drawn carriages were waiting for them, and Harry laughed as Ron and Hermione gasped as they saw them. He had forgotten they had seen Sirius fall through the veil.  
  
"See, I wasn't crazy!"  
  
"Yeah we know." They climbed in, waving goodbye to Sirius and Lupin as they boarded the teacher's carriage. Suddenly they began to roll softly along, swaying against the rocky road. Harry looked out the window to see a glimpse of Hogsmeade. He desperately wanted to visit all the shops and gulp down the warm butterbeer. Finally, all three of them were walking up the stony steps. The large doors flew open and Harry smiled in the soft candlelight. He had a feeling this year was going to be his best year yet. He saw Sirius and Remus hurrying quietly into the Great Hall. Everything in his life was finally going right. The Marauders had come just in time for his last two years, and they were going to help him have the life he never had before.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Harry couldn't be more wrong. That's just a preview of things to come. I hope you liked the chapter and I'll hurry to get the next one up as soon as possible. 


	10. Cedric Diggory

A/N:I can't believe I'm already on Chapter 10! Yay! I hope you all like it! Sorry it took so long, but I wanted to get a few chapters written, so I could post the story in intervals.  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, yeah, it all belongs to JKR.  
  
Chapter Ten: Cedric Diggory  
  
Harry sat happily down greeting Neville Longbottom who was trying to hold on to his toad Trevor. Sirius and Lupin had just made it and were chatting happily to each other at the teacher's table. They both seemed oblivious to the numerous stares that came from every direction. Most, excluding the Slytherins, were delighted to see Professor Lupin was back. He was easily the best Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher they ever had. They were also excited to see the man sitting next to him. Most had a pretty good idea who he was. The atmosphere was easily the best it had been since the end of last year as the news of Voldemort's return had finally been exposed. Most lived in fear during their summer vacations, rarely leaving the house. But you couldn't help but feel safe at Hogwarts. The large doors swung open once again and they saw familiar sight of Professor McGonagall leading in the first years. The tattered old sorting hat sat on its stool and Harry waited to hear its new song. The large tear began to sing.  
  
"Once again it's time for me  
  
To tell you where you ought to be  
  
The houses four could be your home  
  
So let your attributes be shown  
  
Gryffindor and Hufflepuff  
  
Slytherin and Ravenclaw  
  
I can sort without a flaw  
  
I'll sort you to where you belong  
  
I have never yet been wrong  
  
But to do not let your differences part  
  
The friendships that could form in your hearts  
  
Danger draws ever near  
  
And it feeds on our darkest fears  
  
Choose now to unite within our dear old school  
  
And let us thwart the foolish fools  
  
Who dare to destroy  
  
The great things Hogwarts employs  
  
It's time to sort you  
  
Let us begin  
  
But heed my warning once again  
  
Unite together deep within"  
  
Applause erupted and Harry just shook his head. It was obvious everyone was expecting another warning from the Sorting Hat. The message had remained the same, unite within. Professor McGonagall unrolled the long list of names.  
  
"Andrew, Lana" A girl with long blonde hair stumbled forward and placed the hat on her head. It soon rang out "Ravenclaw" Harry's stomach rumbled eagerly. His mother's breakfast was long gone. The minutes ticked by, slowly.  
  
"Griffin, David" The boy was sorted into Slytherin, and Harry turned to his friends.  
  
"So, Lupin's back. Just look at Snape!" For the first time, Harry saw the Potions Master. His face was contorted in loathing as he saw Lupin and Sirius. Harry held back a laugh. Lupin had always been polite to Snape but Harry knew Sirius and Snape hated each other with a deep passion. He could only imagine what the two would do to each other.  
  
"Zore, Tim" The last first year was sorted into Gryffindor, and Dumbledore stood up and smiled genially.  
  
"Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few start of term announcements. Firstly to all new students, the Forbidden Forest is off bounds. Many of our older students should know that by now too." Harry and Ron exchanged glances. "Also, Professor Sinistra has relocated to America, and Professor Umbridge has been "removed" from her post. So I would like to welcome back Professor Lupin," the Hall erupted in tumultuous applause, "And also welcome our new Astronomy teacher, Professor Black." The Slytherins didn't applause, in fact they looked at Sirius coldly, but the cheers from the rest of the Hall was more than enough as Sirius stood up and bowed. Laughter filled the room. The students could all tell they would like their new Professor. "Thank you Professor Black," Dumbledore chuckled. "Now, let the feast begi..." A scream interrupted him and the Gray Lady flew into the room, looking quite scared. The teachers rose immediately from their seats. They didn't have to wait long to see what happened. The large doors were slowly pushed open and a ragged figure stumbled in. His pale gray eyes looked around, the blood running gently down his face. A boy staggered forward a few steps, collapsing onto the cold hard ground. It took a few moments for it all to sink in, the room finally filling with shrieks. Dumbledore raise his hands. The teachers rushed forward, the room falling silent again. "Take him to the hospital wing immediately. Mr. Potter, please follow me." Harry left Ron and Hermione behind, their faces lined with shock, tagging closely behind Sirius who was carrying the boy. The students began to murmur as the feast was interrupted. Not one of them had any idea what was going on. But Harry had a good idea. Someone else had gotten through the veil. And that was Cedric Diggory.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Is he going to be ok?" Cedric was lying on the hospital bed, his breathing slowly returning to normal.  
  
"He'll be fine. We just have to wait till he wakes up," Dumbledore said matter of factly. "And that shouldn't be too long." Madame Pomfrey had healed the large gash that had been on his forehead, gently wiping away the dried blood that had trickled down his cheek. They waited for a few moments, and Cedric finally opened his eyes. As Harry saw them, he was transported back into the graveyard, Cedric's dead body and cold eyes filling his mind. Cedric jumped up, looking fit as a fiddle. He slapped Harry on the back.  
  
"Nice to see you again Harry." He turned and saw Sirius. "And you too Sirius. Haven't seen you since you went all alive on us." He smiled brightly. The room filled with chuckles. "Professor Dumbledore, please, I really want to see my Mum and Dad. Please!" Harry saw the pleading in his eyes. He knew what Cedric was feeling. To miss your parents, to wand to see them with every fiber of your body.  
  
"Of course Mr. Diggory," Dumbledore said gently, "We'll send word for them as fast as we can." He nodded to Professor McGonagall who rushed away. "It may take some time for them to arrive. Now please, would you tell us what happened?" Cedric ruffled his hair and bit his lip in thought.  
  
"Well, I followed Mr. and Mrs. Potter, and Sirius. They walked out of this tall gold thing. Heard them on the other side, saying they were alive. So I walked through. They were gone, and tons of Death Eaters were swarming around. One of them spotted me. Cursed me like heck, but I got away. I was badly hurt and I stumbled upon a very nice witch who nursed me back to health. I finally left, but by the time I reached Hogwarts I was exhausted. Fell down, hit my head. I guess it knocked me out."  
  
"That it did. Well Cedric, we are all pleased to have you back. I must go make an announcement to the school, then if you would like, you can stay here...."  
  
"No, Professor Dumbledore, if it's ok with you, I'd like to go back to my common room."  
  
"I understand. I'll send for you when it's ready. As for you Mr. Potter, I believe you should go to bed. It has been a long day." With that Dumbledore swept out of the room, most of the teachers following him. Sirius and Lupin waved goodbye, Sirius yelling, "See you later Ced," and made their way down the stone steps. Madame Pomfrey was still fussing over Cedric, and Harry feeling very worn out turned to leave too. But Cedric grabbed his hand. His voice became very serious, the smile replaced with a nervous look.  
  
"Look Harry, I just wanted to say thank you. For bringing me back to my parents, for helping me in the graveyard and all. Thanks." Harry didn't know how to react at first, but he quickly recovered, and smiled.  
  
"No problem." They both chuckled and Harry left the room, letting the door quietly click. He followed the towering stairs to the portrait of the Fat Lady.  
  
"Password?" Harry rubbed his temples and groaned. But before he could think of what to do she swung forward and Ron stepped out.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"No problem Harry. I was coming out here to wait for you." They both walked into the common room, a dazzling warm fire in the hearth. Hermione was sitting in one of the chairs, the rest of the Gryffindors waiting for him anxiously.  
  
"So?" said Dean Thomas.  
  
"So what?"  
  
"Is Diggory really alive?"  
  
"Yes, he is."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Same way my parents and Sirius got out."  
  
"Harry!"  
  
"Fine, fine!" Harry told them minimum details about the veil and what Cedric had told them. Satisfied, everyone finally made there way up to the bedrooms. Harry, Ron, and Hermione stayed in the common room till the fire turned to ashes. When they went to bed, Harry felt Hedwig swoop down and land on his shoulder. He ruffled her feathers. She let out a sleepy hoot.  
  
"Well, I've go something interesting to write Mum and Dad tomorrow don't I?" He fell on his bed and within minutes he was fast asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning Harry could tell the Hufflepuff's had been up all last night celebrating. Cedric was with them and they all had dark circles under their eyes and sleepy smiles. Harry sat down and helped himself to a thick slice of bread. The sound of owls filled the Great Hall, announcing the arrival of the mail. Harry didn't expect to get anything, having just sent Hedwig out with his letter to his parents, but a beautiful owl with shiny golden feathers landed right in front of him, carrying a small package and a letter. Harry ripped open the letter and read.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
We hope you had a nice trip back to Hogwarts. We got the clock home safely, but your dad nearly broke is toe trying to carry it into the house without magic. By the way, this is our owl, Morgiana. We call her Morgy. We bought her yesterday, having found our old owls are no longer alive. Keep us updated! Say hi to Remus and Sirius for us!  
  
Love Forever, Mum and Dad.  
  
He carefully untied the string on the package and found a few new pictures. They were pictures of the clock and his dad trying to get into the house. Harry laughed and began to tuck them carefully into his bag. He was planning on putting them in his picture book first chance he got. But someone came up behind him and grabbed them.  
  
"What's this Potter?" Malfoy said maliciously. His pale eyes narrowed. "Look at these! Wittle Baby Potty needs his mommy to send him pictures from home. Look at your dad! His head looks like a mop!" Anger was boiling inside of Harry like never before. He leapt up and drew out his wand. Dean and Ron had to grab the ends of his robes. Malfoy's eyes flashed dangerously as he noticed someone approaching them. He threw the pictures on the table and turned to Harry. "See you later Potter." He laughed and walked away, Crabbe and Goyle following him. Cedric bumped into Malfoy as he walked by. "Watch it Diggory," Malfoy spit venomously.  
  
"Whatever little boy," Cedric said coolly. He walked up to Harry shaking his head. "Slimy git," he murmured under his breath.  
  
"Hey Cedric. How's it going?" Cedric took an apple from the table and bit into it.  
  
"Good. Had tons of fun last night."  
  
"You certainly look like you had fun," Ron said at Cedric's tired face.  
  
"Guess we got a little carried away. Anyway, Dumbledore said my parents should be here soon. I've just been talking to Cho." Harry's face flushed as he looked down at Cho Chang, looking happier than he had ever seen her. He remembered all that had happened last year, including their kiss. Cedric seemed to notice.  
  
"Don't worry about it Harry. I'm just glad she could find someone else to like. But I'm glad I'm back. I missed her a lot." He grinned sheepishly. Suddenly he turned around as the doors opened. A witch and a wizard stood in the doorway. Cedric gasped and began to run down the hall. Harry just heard him rasp "Mum...Dad!" The witch held open her arms and he rushed into them. She hugged him tightly, not letting him go. Amos Diggory laughed as he ruffled his son's hair, tears of joy running down his face. Mrs.Diggory wiped the tears away and Mr.Diggory held his Cedric close to him.  
  
"Ced..." They stood laughing and hugging. Harry felt a rush of warmth run to his heart. He had known how horrible the Diggory's had felt at their son's death. The thought of his meeting with them at the end of his fourth year still brought pain to his mind. He wouldn't have to feel bad anymore. But his feelings were dampened as he saw Malfoy and the other Slytheirns snickering. He just couldn't wait to get Malfoy alone. The Diggory's left the room, and Harry looked up to the teacher's table. Dumbledore and the others were beaming. Even Snape didn't look as hateful. But Harry knew that wouldn't last long. The time clicked by and Professor McGonagall handed out the class schedules. Harry groaned as he saw they had Potions first thing in the morning with the Slytherins. That's just what he needed to start off the day. Snape and Malfoy in the same room. Morgy had flown off and Harry finished his sausages. He crammed his books in his bags, tucking the pictures delicately into his robes. He, as well as the other sixth year Gryffindors, began to head down into the damp cold dungeons.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Sorry if this chapters a little short, but I didn't want to include the first day back in this chapter. I thought brining Cedric back would be a good idea, and we are defiantly going to see more of him and Cho. Also, I have a new story up called Numb, and I love it! Please read it and tell me what you think of it. It's one of my favorites. R&R, and thanks to all my wonderful reviewers. I've already past forty! Yeah! 


	11. Unordinary Day

A/N: This Harry's first day back. Runs into trouble with Snape. It's going to be pretty nasty. Once again, I'd like to thank all my wonderful reviewers; you've kept me motivated! Merci!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't sue, it belongs to JKR.  
  
Chapter Eleven: Unordinary Day  
  
Professor Severus Snape had never stared at Harry this way before. An ice cube slipped down into Harry's stomach. It was so much more than the usual loathing, it was pure hatred, pure want to strangle him.  
  
"This will not be an easy year. You have somehow passed your Potion OWL and because of that I will be expecting nothing less than an "O" average from each and every one of you." Harry glanced at Ron with a dubious look. Ron had passed his OWL in Potions, luckily with and A, but at the time, his hopes of becoming an Auror were dashed. That was when Professor McGonagall told them she had forced Snape to make some expectations. She said it had something to do with the Order "Needing as many new Auror's as possible..." Ron had been ecstatic about this, though neither of them was very happy about having Snape as a teacher. Even more surprisingly, they had seen Neville in the class. He was sitting nervously at the very front of the room, already sweating. He had barely passed, and by the look on Snape's face, he was very angry at having him back in class. Harry groaned mentally and Snape began to talk again.  
  
"Since all of you are familiar with the protocol, you have the rest of the class to make this potion. Start now." He waved his wand and the tiny instructions lined the board. Harry had to squint just to make out the words. As he began to crush his black beetle shells with his mortar and pestle, he saw Neville moaning slightly as he fumbled around with his ingredients. His hand slipped, knocking over his tiny vial of unicorn hair, the sliver strands scattering across the table. Snape swooped down on him as he hurriedly picked them up. "Mr. Longbottom, please do not let your atrocious clumsiness disturb my class. It's bad enough when we have to wait after you have melted your cauldron." Neville turned a deep shade of scarlet and mumbled a quick apology under his breath. Harry scowled as the boy feverishly began to make the complicated potion. Hermione nudged Harry.  
  
"Start melting your dittany," she hissed under her breath. Harry poked the bottom of his cauldron with his wand and a tiny fire started to cackle merrily. He tipped the cut dittany into it, in which they immediately melted into a bubbling red liquid as he added the other ingredients. Snape passed the two of them, and as usual, he couldn't see anything wrong with Hermione's potion, so he moved on to Harry and Ron."  
  
"Mr. Weasley," he snapped. "Is it not clearly stated on the board that you need â cup of black beetle shells, not â? This potion is three shades duller than it should be. I suggest you hurry before it explodes from lack of proper ingredients. We don't want to have two melted cauldron's in this class." The Slytherins laughed and Neville had a panicked look on his face. Snape rounded on Harry. He picked up one of the metal mixing spoons and took a scoop out, then letting it splash back into the rest of the bright red mix.  
  
"Mr. Potter, this potion is completely useless. Not only did you add the amount of ingredients incorrectly, you forgot to stir the potion 3 times clockwise then 2 counter-clockwise. Start over." The potion disappeared and Snape walked off, a smirk on his face. Harry glanced down furiously into his now empty cauldron and began to crush his beetle shells forcefully, bits spraying everywhere. By the time he had caught up, the rest of the class had finished. The only person still working was Neville. Harry scooped some up quickly into a glass container, and rushed towards Snape's desk. Snape sneered at him as he set it down with the rows of other potions. Just as Harry was about to clean up, he saw Crabbe and Goyle sneak up behind Neville, who was pouring his own potion into a container, hands slippery with sweat. Crabbe began to sneak his leg underneath Neville's, about to trip him. Before Harry could think, he tipped his cauldron over. The red liquid spilled all over the cold stone floor. Neville just jumped out of the way, running forward to turn in his potion. Crabbe and Goyle both grabbed onto Neville's cauldron and stumbled to the floor, the remnants of Neville's potion mixing with Harry's. It began to hiss and spark, spraying around the entire room. People ducked under the tables and rushed to the door. Snape walked furiously forward, and waved his wand, the potion simmering down.  
  
"Potter! Longbottom! My desk now!" The bell rang and Harry turned glumly to Ron and Hermione, Ron mouthing, "We'll wait for you!" Neville and Harry walked up to the glowering Potions Master. "It is only the first day back and you two have already created problems! Detention tomorrow night, eight o'clock sharp, and 20 points from Gryffindor! Now get out!" They both rushed out of the dungeons and up to the Great Hall, where Hermione and Ron were waiting for them. Neville turned nervously to Harry as they walked out the door and into the damp morning.  
  
"I'm really sorry Harry! I didn't mean to get you in trouble." Harry waved his hand.  
  
"No problem Neville. Let's just not be late." They walked into Greenhouse Four. The room gave a sudden chill. The four walked to their own table, and saw tall icy plants sitting on in neat rows. Professor Sprout came bustling in.  
  
"Today we'll be pruning Icy Ferns, a native plant to colder regions of Europe. To prune them you will need to use the melting shears at each table. Now watch me..." she took one of the melting shears and lit it. The golden steam of heat was melting away the straggling icicles on the plants. "Now make sure you wear your dragon-hide gloves. We don't want any burns." It was an enjoyable lesson, despite the fact it was very hard to not burn the actual leaves of the ferns, everything looked exactly the same, like a pillar of ice. Next came one of the lessons Harry was looking forward too. Defense Against the Dark Arts. There was a definite air of excitement as they walked into the classroom. For once, no dark creature was sitting in deep tanks or flittering in a cage. The bell rang and Lupin walked down the stone stairs.  
  
"Good morning class," he said happily.  
  
"Good morning Professor Lupin," they replied in unison.  
  
"All right, books away please, today will be a class of your thinking wits," Lupin continued. The class did so, and the noise began to buzz, to which Lupin just smiled. "Please push the desks back." There was a loud scraping sound as the long tables were scooted towards the tall windows. The class went in a group towards one end and turned to face Professor Lupin, who flicked his wand. A large animal appeared in the middle of the room. A table with a long row of treats appeared on the other side. Harry recognized the creature at once. A few people stepped back tensely. "Now how can tell me what the creature is?" Harry's hand immediately flew up, and so did many others. Lupin nodded to Harry.  
  
"It's a sphinx."  
  
"Very good. Now sphinx has been dated as a creature from back to the Egyptian witches and wizards. It has the head of a human and the body of a lion. For over a thousand years it has been used by witches and wizards to guard valuables and secret hideaways. Highly intelligent, the sphinx delights in puzzles and riddles. It is usually dangerous only when what it is guarding is threatened. This," he pointed to the calm looking sphinx, "is only a solid projection, it can't really hurt you. Now who can tell me the very first riddle that the sphinx told?" Hermione's hand was the only one that went up. "Yes Miss. Granger?"  
  
"What creature walks on all fours in the morning, two at noon, and three at night?" she recited, sounding like a textbook.  
  
"Very good. Now does anybody know the answer?" All heads were bent in concentration, but nobody seemed to know, except Hermione of course, but she had already answered a question. Harry could tell she wanted to "show off" a little bit more, but she refrained. "The answer is a human," Lupin said chuckling slightly. "A human crawls on all fours when it is young, that's morning, walks on two legs when it learns to walk, that's noon, and uses a cane in old age, that's night. Now the object of this lesson is to come forward and solve the sphinx's riddle. If you figure out the riddle, you will be allowed to pass and you may take some treats. Who would like to go first?" Harry jumped forward. He had done this once already. "Alright Harry, step forward and wait. Now, listen closely, for some of these riddles are quite complicated." Harry did as he was told, and the sphinx began to talk.  
  
"In marble walls as white as milk,  
  
Lined with skin as soft as silk,  
  
Within a fountain crystal clear,  
  
A golden apple does appear.  
  
No doors are there to this stronghold-  
  
Yet thieves break in and steal the gold."  
  
Harry's mind went numb. He stood still for a moment, and he finally started to think. What could possible white...and how could thieves get into somewhere without any doors? It took him another few minutes, but he finally figured it out. Harry gave the sphinx a nervous smile and he looked at Remus expectantly. He also gave a turn to the group and he saw Hermione rocking back and forth, biting her lip. Harry grinned wider. She had probably figured out the riddle minutes ago.  
  
"An egg." The sphinx didn't respond, but she roared op onto her hind legs and let Harry pass.  
  
"Very good Harry!" Lupin said enthusiastically. "You may eat now. Next!" Hermione was the first to step forward and the group groaned. But Harry didn't really see the problem. Hermione was sure to finish the fastest of them all. He munched happily on a bar of chocolate as he heard the sphinx speak again.  
  
"What force and strength cannot get through  
  
I with a gentle touch can do,  
  
And many in the street would stand  
  
Were I not a friend at hand."  
  
Hermione got a familiar look in her eyes and Harry was transported back into their first year. He could still see her expression as she looked at the many potion bottles.  
  
"The answer is a key," she said, with her usual voice, the one that she made every time she didn't want to sound boastful. Once again, the sphinx moved and Hermione rushed forward to join Harry.  
  
"Very good job Hermione," Lupin said, Hermione blushing. They all went, including Ron, who had to have the riddle repeated to him three times before he finally guessed the right answer. The only person to take longer was Neville, who grew quite nervous as the sphinx loomed over him, though it smiled genially at him. Ron bit annoyingly into a Licorice Wand.  
  
"Well that was just great," he mumbled, face an embarrassed red.  
  
"You did alright Ron," Hermione said, "The questions really were quite hard. Though I thought mine was too easy. I would have liked a harder riddle..."  
  
"Oh, shut up! Yours was just as hard as ours and you didn't have any trouble figuring out yours did you?" Ron said, still grumbling. Hermione frowned slightly, her brown eyes flashing. The whole class ate happily, Seamus and Dean seeing how many Cauldron Cakes they could stuff into their mouths. Lupin walked up to them, after he caused the sphinx to disappear.  
  
"How is your first day back going?" he asked. That's when Harry remembered the incident with Snape.  
  
"Not so good. I already have a detention with Snape." Harry regretted saying it in such an annoyed tone, Neville seemed to stiffen and he went even redder, staring hard into his Pumpkin Pasties. "But other than that it was really good."  
  
"That's good. Do you all have Professor Black today?" It seemed so strange for Lupin to say that, and it took a moment for Harry to realize he meant Sirius.  
  
"Don't know. Let me check." He pulled out his turntable and ran his finger down the list. There, under midnight, was the word Astronomy. "Yeah we do, at midnight."  
  
"At least he's used to being awake so late at night. All those years wandering around the grounds when we were at Hogwarts really did help for something." They were interrupted at the bell and Lupin gave them a last bit of chocolate as they rushed out the door. The fun they had experienced in Defense Against the Dark Arts quickly vanished as they entered Professor McGonagall's strict classroom. They spent most of the lesson on the correct wand movements to transfigure their coals into diamonds. By the time the class ended, and they had only twenty minutes to work, Hermione's was the only one who seemed to have made a difference. Her lump had turned a pearly white and a shimmered brilliantly in the natural light flowing from the windows. After a quick lunch they had Charms and Care of Magical Creatures. Hagrid had brought them down to the lake and taught them how to care for many of the magical creatures deep in the depths. It seemed strange to Harry that he had been walking into it two years ago, and he could barely imagine that merpeople still dwelt at the pebbly bottom. Their ghastly voices, though, still reached his ears. The Gryffindors had most of the afternoon off, seeing as they had to be in the Astronomy Tower late that night. Harry, Ron, and Hermione spent the time outside, in the autumn weather, doing their homework underneath the sunlight. The newly bandaged squid was lazily rolling around in the water, and owls would swoop down out of the Owlrey every couple of minutes. Harry was just finishing his paper on "The Uses of the Burning Potion," which just happened to be the potion they made in the morning, when the last bell rang. Ron stretched his arms above his head and quickly put his books away and jumped up, nearly hitting a low branch of the tree they were sitting under.  
  
"Bout time! I'm starving!" Harry's stomach rumbled and lunch seemed ages away. Droves of students started to make their way back to the castle, and as they walked through the doors the smell of dinner drafted down the corridors. The food wasn't as lavish as the feast, but it was still enough to make Harry's mouth water. The usual plates of chicken, bowls of steaming corn, and tall cups of pumpkin juice filled the total length of the table. Harry looked up and he saw Sirius shoveling food into his mouth. Harry wasn't the least bit tired, having nearly dozed off in the warm sun while doing his homework. He ate eagerly and the rest of the Gryffindors went up to their common room. Ron and Harry were engaged in a game of chess when Hermione came down, rushing around.  
  
"Come on! We're going to be late!"  
  
"Yeesh, Hermione! We're not going to be late. Queen to E7. Checkmate Harry!" The stone queen hustled along to Harry's king, and battered it to the ground.  
  
"Maybe we should get going," said Harry, jumping up and grabbing his bag.  
  
"I so beat you!" Ron whooped triumphantly, though he followed his friends out of the room. They were halfway up to the Astronomy Tower when they heard someone walking down the stairs. Surprisingly, Lupin came bustling down merrily.  
  
"Going for your first Astronomy lesson Harry?"  
  
"Yeah. What were you doing all the way up here?"  
  
"Just bringing up something's for Sirius's lesson. It should be amazing."  
  
"Ooh, don't make me anymore anxious. Come on Harry!" Ron grabbed his arm and pulled him up the rest of the stairs, Hermione close on their heels. When they walked up into the Tower, they gasped. The cold stone tower had been completely transformed. Instead of slippery walls, there was instead a deep sheet of blue, on which stars twinkled, which completely filled the entire perimeter of the room.  
  
"Hey you three. Glad you're in my first lesson. Like it? Remus was helping me put the finishing touches on the room."  
  
"What are we going to do?" Ron asked excitedly.  
  
"Just want to see how much you all know." The rest of the Gryffindors came bursting in and their reactions were the same as Harry, Ron, and Hermione's had been. They all quickly sat down and waited for their new professor to start.  
  
"Welcome to Astronomy! Before we really dive into anything, I want to see how much you all know. Don't worry I promise it won't hurt." The class laughed and Sirius smiled appreciatively. "Alright, now who wants to go first?" All the hands shot into the air. "Ok, Seamus, why don't you go first?"  
  
"Yes sir!" Seamus eagerly walked forward towards Sirius's desk.  
  
"First stand in the middle of the room," Sirius said pointing to the middle of the circular tower. "Then wait for my instructions." Seamus did as he was told and waited while Sirius pulled out his wand. He gave it a quick flick and the whole class gasped. The starry walls bounced off and they all seemed to be sitting in the middle of a night sky. A beautiful crescent moon hung softly in the corner and Harry could make out the red glow of Mars near the ceiling.  
  
"What am I supposed to be doing Professor Black?" Seamus asked.  
  
"I want you to jump."  
  
"What?" Seamus asked bewildered at the strange request. Harry could see the corners of Sirius's mouth twitch into a smile.  
  
"Just jump up." Seamus sighed and bent his knees, then leaping up. Amazingly he didn't come back down. He laughed loudly as he flipped around in the dark air.  
  
"This is so cool sir!"  
  
"Thank you Seamus. Now will you please locate Phobos?"  
  
"Yes sir!" Seamus hovered towards Mars and pointed to one of the moons.  
  
"Now, can you tell me why wizard, as well as muggle Astronomers, believe Phobos is a captured asteroid?"  
  
"Yeah, it's got something to do with what it's made of." Sirius chuckled as Seamus answered.  
  
"Correct, in a sense anyways. Yes, Phobos as well as Mars's other moon, Deimos have the same surface materials as those that exist in the asteroids in the outer asteroid belt. Can anyone tell me why Phobos is names what it is?" As usual Hermione's hand shot up, while Seamus just floated around lazily. "Yes Hermione?"  
  
"Phobos was named after an attendant of the Roman war god Mars, for which the planet gets its name."  
  
"Very good! Ten points to Gryffindor! And for answering you can go next." Hermione was probably the fastest to find her planet and she rattle on quite a few facts about it before floating to her seat again. Neville bobbed around for minutes before finally locating one of Jupiter's moons. When Harry had his turn Sirius asked him to locate Cassini's division, a division in the bright rings of Saturn. It took him a moment to distinguish between the incredibly thin lines and thick rings of Saturn and Sirius gave Gryffindor another ten points. Sirius gave Harry a slight wave as they walked out of the classroom. Even for the late hour, the halls were buzzing loudly with the excitement of the lesson. Even Neville seemed to have enjoyed himself. Ron was in the midst of bragging to Hermione about how he had named the correct elements in the atmosphere of Neptune when Harry nearly went tumbling toward the ground.  
  
"What in bloody hell?" Harry grumbled as he steadied himself. It seemed he had bumped into Neville who had suddenly bent down to pick something up. The floor was unusually damp and Harry realized Mr. Filch had probably just finished mopping. Neville was quickly scrambling around picking up unusual sheets of paper, not even noticing he had tripped Harry. Ron was staring at whatever Neville was picking up with interest.  
  
"Whatcha got there?" He tried to pick up one of the rectangles, when Neville snatched it up.  
  
"Nothing. Nothing at all," Neville said hurriedly, in a slightly worried and angry tone. Ron eyes widened.  
  
"Sorry Neville. Didn't mean to make you mad." Neville sighed softly as Ron backed up a bit.  
  
"Sorry, I'm just a bit tired. Nothing a bit of sleep won't fix. See you tomorrow." And with that he rushed with the others to the common room, leaving the three friends in a state of shock. Well, two anyway. Hermione just sighed, and Harry immediately recognized it.  
  
"What do you know Hermione?"  
  
"I don't know what you mean," she said, though tinges of pink rushed to her cheeks.  
  
"Oh, come on Hermione! Tell us!" Ron said indignantly.  
  
"No Ron! Now lets get back before we get in trouble!" She stalked off and Ron grumbled.  
  
"Well, we'll get something out of her eventually." And with that they followed her back through the portrait hole.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
The next day went by quickly, and Harry soon found himself dreading the detention with Snape. He had to once again start a brand new potion, as his was not deemed "correct." Neville too, seemed to grow nervous through out the day, accidentally sending the lump of coal they were transfiguring around the room, spraying bits of black upon the students. Luckily Professor McGonagall was able to clean it up right away, though she did give Neville a stern look. By the time dinner had come around, Harry could barely eat.  
  
"What's so different from any other detention you've had with Snape?" Ron asked as Harry threw down his biscuit mournfully.  
  
"I don't know! It just seems extra horrible today. I don't know why!"  
  
"Well, we'll wait up for you."  
  
"Thanks...uggh, I better get going." Harry had already seen Neville scoot his way down to the dungeons. He glanced at the clock and jumped up. "God damn...I'm going to be late." And he was. The minute he walked in Snape smiled horribly and pointed to the ground.  
  
"Ten points from Gryffindor! Now get to scrubbing." Harry let out a groan. Usually they had to clean or do something with horrible potion ingredients, but scrubbing the dungeon floor! It was huge, and in the dark light it never seemed to be clean in the first place. Harry was brought out of his thoughts with another growl from Snape, "NOW!" Neville was on the floor with a little brush and was scrubbing forcefully. They sat silently in the suds for a very long time, till Harry could almost hear a ringing in his ears. He remembered what Hermione had said the other night...  
  
"I don't know what you mean..." but Harry was pretty sure Hermione knew exactly what was going on. He looked towards Neville who was wiping his forehead.  
  
"Neville?" he asked.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"How was your summer?" Neville seemed to turn brick white at Harry's question, but he quickly recovered.  
  
"Normal."  
  
"Did anything happen Neville?" Harry started, "Because you can tell me if something was bothering you..."  
  
"Nothing happened!" Neville said forcefully, taking Harry by surprise.  
  
"Sorry...just thought you might want to talk..." Neville turned crimson as Harry let out a sigh.  
  
"It's no problem Harry. Nothing special happened." After he said that, Neville went back to vigorously scrubbing the last section of the dungeon floor. By the time they had cleaned up and put the supplies away, it was the dead of night, and all the other students were asleep. They slowly made their way back to the common room. As they stepped in, Harry grabbed Neville's arm.  
  
"Are you sure Neville?"  
  
"Harry, all I did was stay at home and do my homework. Nothing else. Goodnight." Neville rushed passed Hermione and Ron who were sitting in the fluffy armchairs. Harry looked up at Neville as he raced towards their dormitories.  
  
"What in blazes is wrong with him?"  
  
"Harry, sit down." It was Hermione who had answered him. She was looking worried and very tired.  
  
"What is it Hermione?" Ron asked as Harry slowly sat down.  
  
"Don't you two get it?"  
  
"Get what?"  
  
"Neville. You two don't see it?"  
  
"No Hermione, we don't." Hermione let out a long sigh as Harry spoke.  
  
"Then I guess I better tell you, and then you can leave him alone." She didn't give the two time to response; she just started what seemed to be the beginning of a very long story. "Neville's jealous of you Harry. He's been visiting his parents in St. Mungo's all last summer, and you know what happened to them. You, Harry, getting the people you love the most back, and him, still having his parents sitting insane, not even knowing who he is. After the news of the veils came out Harry, he became depressed. Ginny said he kept saying sometimes he would wish his parents would die, so they could have a chance of coming back. That it wasn't fair that his parents couldn't even think, couldn't even really exist. Your parent's at least got to die and be together. His parents can't have that." It took a few moments for the words to sink into Harry's mind.  
  
"It make sense..." he said quietly.  
  
"Yes it does. And I hope you two will leave him alone. I'm sure he doesn't need the very person he's jealous of asking him questions. You know how you felt when you knew you had no one left, after Sirius died. I'm sure he's feeling the same way now. So give him some time." She walked up to the girl's dormitories, Crookshanks lying lazily in her arms. Harry and Ron sat in silence for a few moments.  
  
"Guess we should have guessed it huh Harry."  
  
"Like I said, it makes sense. And Hermione's right. We should leave Neville alone."  
  
"Yeah..." Ron said absentmindedly. With that they walked to their beds and changed into their pajamas. As Harry climbed under the fluffy covers he heard some crinkling coming from behind Neville's curtains.  
  
"Poor Neville..." he thought, "I know just what it's like...and I wouldn't wish it on anybody..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~  
  
Neville wiped away tears as he looked at the pictures. Harry was climbing into bed, and he tried to silence the shuffling of the photos. He looked down at them...his mother and father smiling up at him, eyes normal, not dull and clouded, not showing signs of a brutal insanity. Neville picked up a fading newspaper. He saw Harry and his parents...along with Professor Black standing together laughing and enjoying life. He suddenly slammed it bitterly into his pillow.  
  
"Why does Harry get to have all his dreams come true?" he thought with his soul burning with rage. "Why do my parents have to suffer? Why me? Why us..." and with that he cried silently into the soft fabric, which muffled all the tears of pain.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
A/N: I've decided to throw some more angst in the mix (hope you don't mind.) We will be seeing more of Neville and some of the problems he faces. Now, I want to ask a question. Would anyone who had read and liked my stories (and is particularly good at digital art/drawing) be interested in drawing fanart for Life Awakened (or any other of my stories)? Please put the answer in your reviews, which by the way have been AMAZING! Thank you so very much!! I love you all! Till the next chapter! 


	12. Frank and Alice Longbottom

A/N: We're already at Chapter Twelve! Yay! I've decided to get rid of the happy fluff attitude for a while and focus on "darker" things. So there will be more angst and more pain. Just to inform you.  
  
Disclaimer: No money is being made from this story (I wish) and everything but the plot and new characters belong to JKR and her associates.  
  
Chapter Twelve: Frank and Alice Longbottom  
  
Nine...ten...eleven...James counted angrily as he pulled the glittering red pins out of the map. Some of them poked into his skin, but he ignored him. He threw them into the bin lying by his desk. James began to rip to pictures of Sirius up, his moving Azkaban haunted face being shattered into pieces. Those too went into the dustbin.  
  
"That's already better," he said grumpily. He sting of Sirius's long imprisonment still was a very hurtful wound to him. "How dare they!" he thought, as he began to retransform the room. By and by, the room hadn't changed much when he was done, but it certainly was an improvement. On his desk lay new pictures, photos of Harry and Lily during the summer, Sirius whooping up and down the street, Remus bent over a book...James smiled. He fingered the picture of Harry and Lily, holding tightly to its gold frame. Harry grinned widely, Lily ruffling his already untidy hair. A wave of sadness washed over James. While he had been there, had stood by his son in whatever form he could, in all reality he wasn't there. He didn't get to hold his son when he was sad, comfort him, and give him advice when he had no one else to turn to. Harry was so old, now past the childhood that James so desperately wanted to be apart of. They had missed so much. They could never regain all the long years that should have been full of memories, memories Lily and James had been looking forward to sharing for the rest of eternity...he set the photo back down, and shook his head. The others would be arriving soon and it wouldn't be a fine example for his fellow Aurors to walk in, finding tears in their leaders eyes. James opened one of the drawers in his desk and pulled something out. He unwrapped a small white cloth, and out fell a long stick of gold. James picked it up and stared at it. The words "Peter Pettigrew" were engraved on the flat surface. At first, James had wanted to pull the hand off the clock, and destroy it. But right before he did, he changed his mind and gently pried it off. He had tucked it away, putting it in his office. James didn't know how long he would keep it...maybe forever, as a reminder of the beautiful friendship the two once had together.  
  
"How could he?" James mumbled sadly. For some reason he couldn't feel anger. It just completely shocked him how the happy boy he had gone to Hogwarts with, helped with homework, was one of the grooms at his wedding, the boy with whom they made a solemn pack to be friends forever, could have turned so bad, so...James sighed. Suddenly a girl with bright purple hair came bounding in, taking a good look around the room. James quickly put the clock hand back into the desk.  
  
"That's much better. I like Sirius and all, but looking at his face everyday got on my nerves."  
  
James chuckled at the girl, and smiled. The others were popping in to, grinning at the change in the room.  
  
"Yes Tonks, I agree. Sirius is like a brother to me, but it would get annoying having to look at him every single minute of my work day," James said to Tonks who was slumping into a chair. By the time everyone arrived, the room was already bustling around, turning papers in and out of drawers, and sending paper owls through the doors. James was just about to sit down to a mountain of paperwork when Kingsley Shacklebot came over to him, bending in closely to James, voice in a hushed whisper.  
  
"What should we do about Lucius Malfoy? From what we can see, he's trying to worm his way out of Azkaban. He's been bribing Fudge." James frowned as the man waited for an answer.  
  
"What do you mean? I've had people keep a close eye on Fudge."  
  
"Well he's been giving even more donations to St. Mungo's, and it seems to be making a difference in Fudge's opinion of his trial."  
  
James rubbed his hair in thought, still frowning slightly. Suddenly something lit up in his eyes.  
  
"Get me all the donation records of Lucius Malfoy!" he said sharply. James went scurrying around barking orders and a witch handed his a thick manila envelope. He pulled out the papers, flipping through them quickly. James ran his fingers down the exceptionally long lists, staggering at the large numbers. He checked the dates, his eyes narrowing. He turned to Tonks, who was watching him with interest.  
  
"Tonks? Could you please get me The Longbottom folder?"  
  
She nodded and seconds later came back with even more papers. Silently James looked at the first sheet, scanning the date with his eyes, which widened. He laid the sheet next to the one of Lucius Malfoys.  
  
"Look at the dates..."he pointed at two dates, one on each paper. Tonks leaned in and looked down. Her eyes which looked puzzled turned to a dawning realization.  
  
"It couldn't be..." she said weakly.  
  
"Come on," he said, grabbing her arm.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"We're going to do some field work," James said curtly. They apparated out of the office, and into the lobby of a white building.  
  
"Tonks, change your hair. We're trying to look professional."  
  
"Fine," Tonks sighed, screwing up her face. The purple spikes were replaced by waves of blonde. "Better?"  
  
"Better." James walked up to the main desk, at which a very bored witch sat.  
  
"May I help you," she said, eyes barely looking at the two of them.  
  
"Yes, we're here on investigation. We need to speak to the doctors of a certain Frank and Alice Longbottom," James said professionally.  
  
"I'm afraid I'm going to need to see some I.D. before I can let you pass," she said, eyes narrowing, though she looked much more interested in the two people in front of her. James sighed and pulled back his black robes. A large silver badge with the words "James Potter: Head Auror" was pinned in the enfolds of the materials. Tonks did the same, though her badge was bronze and a lot smaller. The girl looked at the badges closely and nodded her head.  
  
"Sixth floor, the only ward there is. Ask for the Healer-in-Charge, Edward Rizinsky."  
  
"Thank you very much," Tonks said politely, running after James who was already walking away. The two made their way up to the top floor, entering the elevator. Healers were walking in and out, some carrying trays of food or vials of potions. They finally reached the highest ward. As they walked up, they bumped into a healer, walking away from two beds at the end of the room.  
  
"Can I help you?" she asked sweetly, pulling her blonde hair back away from her face.  
  
"Yes, we need to talk to Edward Rizinsky about the Longbottoms."  
  
"I'll get him," she said, and then sighing sadly, "It's such a shame what happened to them, and to their son. He comes here on most holidays. Poor dear. From what I've heard, they were very much in love, Alice and Frank Longbottom."  
  
"Yes, they were very much in love," James said softly, eyes misting over as at the thought of his two old friends.  
  
"You speak as if you knew them. Did you?" the healer asked, slightly surprised.  
  
"As a matter of fact I did. I knew them very well."  
  
"Like I said, it's a dying shame. I'll go get Healer Rizinsky now." She bustled away, and soon a middle-aged man was standing before them.  
  
"Please come into my office," he said, leading them away. Once they were sitting down, the man began to file through papers. "Now, what can I do for you?" he asked not looking up. James immediately became agitated and tried to keep his voice under control.  
  
"We need to discuss the Longbottom case in relation to Lucius Malfoy's donations to St. Mungo's," James said. Rizinsky looked up from his papers, eyes narrowed dangerously.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy has been very generous to this establishment for a very long time and he has been unjustly put into Azkaban. I am among those who support him."  
  
"Very long time you say? Sixteen years to be in fact?" James said, voice rising. Tonks looked at him warningly.  
  
"Yes, I would say that was about the right time frame," the healer said placidly.  
  
"Look at this," James said dangerously, throwing two papers on the desk. The doctor eyes them, and looked back up.  
  
"What about them?"  
  
"The dates! The dates!"  
  
The doctor looked back down again, tracing his finger to the dates. He stared at them for a moment, and then slowly put the papers down.  
  
"So?" he said slowly.  
  
"So?" said Tonks incredulously. "The dates are near each other. Mr. Malfoy's began to make his "generous donations" just days after the Longbottoms were brought here!"  
  
"That is just a coincidence! As I said before, Mr. Malfoy is an upstanding member of society, who has been wrongly accused," he paused, and James looked like he was at his breaking point, but the doctor continued. "Wrongly accused by your crazy son! If anyone should be here it should be him!" There was a rush of robes next. James had leapt forward towards the doctor, Tonks grabbing tightly onto James to pull him back, the doctor slumping against the wall. He cowered as James towered over him.  
  
"Never...say that...about my son...ever...EVER!" James yelled, raising his wand. Tonks pulled his arm down.  
  
"James!" she said sharply. James sputtered a bit, breathing sharply. Tonks swore she heard him mutter something along the lines of "acting just like Lily..."  
  
"Lets go," James said, once again pulling Tonks away. As they walked out the sweet healer smiled at them.  
  
"Did you find what you needed?" she asked. James still seemed to be reeling, so Tonks answered for him.  
  
"Yes, we did. We've got to be going."  
  
"Would you like to see the Longbottoms Mr. Potter?" the woman said kindly, "They don't usually have visitors, and you seemed to have been close friends with them..." James paused and turned around. Some part of him very much wanted to see them, somehow see the cause of his anger. But another feeling crept up on him. Fear. Pure fear. The fear he felt when Harry had bumped his head on the table as a baby, when Lily was sick and had to be brought to the hospital, when Remus nearly killed himself during a transformation. The fear he felt when their door burst open one October night many years ago. But he knew he needed to do it...for some reason, even if he didn't know what it was.  
  
"If it wouldn't be too much trouble, I would like that very much. Tonks, you can go back to the office. I won't be long."  
  
"Are you sure James?" Tonks asked quietly, looking nervous.  
  
"Yes, I 'm sure."  
  
"Alright..." she said undecidedly, walking back into the elevator.  
  
"They're just at the end of the ward Mr. Potter," the healer said.  
  
"Thank you," James said, slowly moving down the aisle. He peered around the curtains. And there on the beds sat Frank and Alice Longbottom. What he saw made him gasp and he wondered what had happened to the happy couple he once knew...  
  
"I don't know if I can ask her James! I know she'll say no!" said a Frank Longbottom nervously.  
  
"Frank, I've seen the way you two look at each other! She'll say yes!" James said exasperatedly. "I thought the same thing when I was going to propose to Lily. And she said yes to me. To me! I'm fifty times less husband material than you are, and a beautiful girl said yes to me! I swear to god if you ask Alice, she'll say yes. Trust me!" James slapped Frank on the back, who was still looking nervous. He glanced over at a girl, a very pretty girl across the room who had a sweet round face and brown-blonde curls. Her eyes were sparkling blue as she laughed with the red head next to her. The band suddenly struck up a slow tune, and James whispered in Frank's ear again.  
  
"Now's your chance!" James walked off to Lily and grabbed her in his arms. They began to dance around the room, staring deeply into each other's eyes. Frank took his eyes off the couple and back to Alice who had begun to walk over to him.  
  
"Frank Longbottom!" she said in a tone of mock anger, failing desperately to keep a straight face. "The song has been playing for ten seconds and you still haven't asked me to dance!" She smiled, all her sweetness shining through. Frank didn't even have to be asked twice. He held her close to him, and he could feel her heart beating next to his. For a minute they danced close together. A soft flute instrumental began to play. Frank suddenly stopped. It was now or never. He took a breath. Alice looked at him worriedly.  
  
"What is it Frank?" she asked, a slightly shocked look on her face. Frank didn't answer, but right there in the middle of the dance floor, he got down on one knee. Alice gasped slightly. The movement around them seemed to stop, though the music was still playing.  
  
"Alice, I love you," Frank started. He could make out James and Lily staring happily at him, urging him to go on. "I need you, you make me ten times better than I am. You," he took a breath, "are everything that I've ever needed. Alice, will you marry me?" Frank reached inside his robes and pulled out a small black box, which he popped open. A small gold ring that held a diamond sat in the middle on the velvet cushion. Frank waited for her answer, holding his breath in tightly till he felt he would explode. His mind went numb as he saw tears in her eyes. "I knew she'd say no..." He wanted to get up off the ground and run away...run far away...but he was glued to the floor. As he was working up the will to move, she did something he wasn't expecting. She nodded her head.  
  
"What?" Frank said numbly.  
  
"Yes, stupid, yes. I'll marry you!" She flung her arms around his neck, and he stumbled backwards. It took him a moment to realize she had agreed. But suddenly he felt a wonderful surge fill him. He slipped the ring on her finger and twirled her around the room. The crowd clapped and Frank could hear James whooping. He could also make out a distinct "I told you so!"  
  
"It sounds so good..." Alice said softly, burrowing her head into Frank's neck.  
  
"What?" he asked laughing, looking down into her perfect baby blue eyes. She looked at him exactly as Lily looked at James and Frank felt warmth surge through him.  
  
"Mrs. Alice Longbottom..."  
  
Alice's once bouncy curls were a wispy white and they lay dead around her face. Blue eyes deadened and haunted, not really looking at something...Frank was humming to himself, not happily, nor really sounding like anything, just humming. His brown hair too was graying, and he was playing with some wrappers.  
  
"Frank? Alice?" James asked weakly. Surprisingly, they looked at him. "Hey guys..." James said slowly moving towards them. He reached out towards Alice, hoping her image would disappear as he touched her. But she didn't. He fingered her hair for a moment, Alice not really noticing.  
  
"Why aren't you better?" James said desperately. "Why? With magic, magic can heal anything..." a gentle sob escaped his lips. They weren't them anymore...they weren't his friends. "Come on Frank, talk to me..." James pleaded to the man. In turn, Frank just walked over to James and held out his hand. James, surprised at his reaction opened up his palm. Frank put a wrapper into his hand, and James un-crumpled it. It was a Drooble's Best Blowing Gum wrapper. "How can you be you? How could this happen?" James said closing his eyes and imagining the look on their faces when the had Neville...  
  
"They're so beautiful aren't they?" Alice said happily to Lily, as Harry and Neville slept next to each other. Neville's brown hair blew around softly in the wind that was blowing through the open window.  
  
"Hopefully they'll be great friends one day," Frank said smiling at his baby boy. James nodded his head and ruffled Harry's jet-black hair gently. The little boy shifted slightly.  
  
"Isn't this perfect Lily," Alice said smiling. "We both have our own baby boys, the men of our dreams," Alice kissed Frank and they held each other tightly, "What could ever go wrong?"  
  
"We should have known..." James said softly, "Everything always goes wrong." He held on tightly to the wrapper and held onto Alice's hand. At first it was very cold, but suddenly something made it very warm. James looked into her eyes and for one split second he thought he saw something inside of them. Something that wasn't strangled by insanity. But the look was gone as quickly as it had come. James slowly backed away, finally walking back down the hallway, leaving his old friends behind. It was at that moment he truly felt lucky to exist. To even hold Lily and Harry, knowing it was them, being able to feel them, love them. A single tear fell down his cheek and he put the wrapper carefully away in his pocket.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"He was crying...James was crying...please understand me...please see something..." the woman thought. But before she think anything again, a sharp pain slammed into her head and she fell back into her state of insanity. Though she couldn't think, she could tell the man was leaving...a familiar man...who was he? She knew him...she knew him very well...but who was he?  
  
"It's James idiot! James Potter! He's alive again remember?" said a voice in her head. The pain was back again...that horrible pain...the girl began to hum to herself, mind turning into a complete blank.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"My lord...Potter is asking questions about the Longbottom's," said a one of two men who were bending on a knee near sweeping black robes. Voldemort spoke harshly with an icy voice.  
  
"Curse James Potter! Of all the filthy humans to come out of that veil, he had to be one of them. Drooble!" he said sharply.  
  
"Yes, M'Lord?" the second man said nervously.  
  
"We made a deal Drooble. You'd help keep the Longbottom's indisposed by giving Malfoy the money for his donations, which helped keep my faithful servants in the hospital. I've heard you are thinking about stopping giving us our donations. Maybe it is we who should withdraw our support from your organization, perhaps exposing you scheme. You'd be thrown in Azkaban." Voldemort laughed cruelly.  
  
"No, Lord, no!" Drooble said hastily. "We at Drooble's Best Blowing Gum have no intention of slowing down your funding. None at all!"  
  
"Well, maybe it is you Rizinsky, who should be exposed," Voldemort said in a low hiss. "The Longbottom's seem to be regaining control of their minds, and we can't have that now can we?"  
  
"L-lord," Rizinsky said, voice rising, "It is hard to keep such a firm grip on their minds with my new Trainee Healer. The girl keeps such a close watch on them. It is hard to use some of my more harsh methods."  
  
"Then we will find a way to dispose of her. I expect better results from both of you...maybe you need a reminder of what the consequences will be if you fail..." Voldemort raised his wand and the two men kneeling on the floor squeaked loudly and cringed. They both knew what was coming.  
  
"CRUCIO!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Phew! I finally finished. It took me awhile, so I'm sorry to the long wait. I wanted to finish a few chapters before I posted, so the post will come at more regular intervals! Thank you! 


	13. Quidditch Practice

A/N: We're already at Chapter 13! I'm so excited! This fic was my very first fic, and now I'm already far in! Yay! Oh, I've also decided to add a few pairings to the story, so if you want to find them out you're going to have to keep reading.  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all things related to it belong to JKR and her many publishers and associates.  
  
Chapter Thirteen: The Quidditch Practice  
  
Harry walked sleepily into the Great Hall, where he saw Hermione who was already sitting at their usual spot, a book propped up against the marmalade jar. He glanced at the new watch from his parents and realized how early it was. He gave a great yawn and walked up to Hermione.  
  
"Good morning Harry," she said happily, biting into some toast.  
  
"You're up early," he said matter-of-factly as he sat next to her.  
  
"I had to send a letter this morning," she said, brown eyes still scanning the pages of the book. Harry's eyes narrowed.  
  
"To who?" he said suspiciously. He noticed her cheeks growing slightly pink. She mumbled something, and Harry smiled.  
  
"What, what?" he said sarcastically, putting his hands by his ears.  
  
"Viktor! Okay? Viktor!" she said throwing her hands up into the air.  
  
"Your precious Viky? You're not still writing to him are you?" said a voice behind the two. A very grumpy looking Ron was standing with his arms crossed.  
  
"Yes, I am. What does it matter to you?" Hermione said, sounding very annoyed. Harry noticed Ron growing redder by the second.  
  
"Nothing. Nothing at all," he slumped down in the seat and began to drink a tall glass of chilled pumpkin juice. Hermione looked at him surprisingly and shook her head. Harry and Ron were looking over their homework, till a vivacious redhead bombarded them.  
  
"Harry!" Ginny said, hands on her hips.  
  
"What?" he asked surprised, dropping his spoon on his plate.  
  
"When are we going to start Quidditch? The Slytherins have already started practicing!" she said. Ginny noticed a sly smile on Harry's face.  
  
"Actually, if you look at the message board in the common room, you'll see that the first practice is today. I just had to wait for your brothers."  
  
"My brothers?" Ginny asked shocked.  
  
"Here, this might explain it." Harry grabbed his bag and rummaged through the papers, finally pulling out a letter. He handed it to Ginny, still smiling. She turned it over and smiled at a bright green broken seal, which held two letters, an "F" and a "G". She opened it up and pulled out the letter.  
  
"Dear Our Most Fantastic Financial Advisor,  
  
We, being the most superb beaters in the history of Hogwarts, would be more than glad to take a vacation from our exhausting business schedule to coach the beaters of tomorrow. The date you have suggested would be perfect for us, so we'll see you then.  
  
Gred and Forge  
  
Owner of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes"  
  
"So that's it," Ginny said happily. "You're not captain enough to coach us by yourself."  
  
"That's it," Harry said laughing, taking the letter back. "Katie and Alicia already know, and so do the others. So it seems only you don't know."  
  
"Fine," Ginny said giving a fake sniffle, "I can see I'm not wanted here."  
  
"Yeah, you're not wanted here, so go away," Ron said, looking at his sister.  
  
"Shut up Ron," Ginny replied, hitting him over the head.  
  
"Ooh, I'm scared now." Ron said, obviously very peeved. Ginny gave a small frown in Harry's direction, but all Harry could do was shrug. She walked off to sit with her friends and soon she was giggling with another fifth year girl. Harry quietly put the letter back into his bag and made his way to class as the bell rang. He noticed Ginny walking just ahead of him, brilliant red hair swaying against her back. Harry shook off the feeling as he made his way into the cold dungeons.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
"HARRY!" a voice rang out across the lawn. Fred and George were standing there in their green dragon scale jackets. They were passing out their flyers, and as Fred called to Harry, George was showing a second year some Canary Creams. Harry rushed over to them, to which the redheaded twins smiled.  
  
"Come on, everyone is already at the Quidditch pitch," Harry said, Firebolt resting on his shoulder.  
  
"Sorry Harry. We couldn't pass up a good business opportunity," George said happily, stuffing the items back into his robes. They walked in silence to the pitch, where everybody was sitting on the bleachers waiting.  
  
"That's them over there," Harry said pointing to Andrew Kirke and Jack Sloper. Fred raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Them? They look half dead."  
  
"That's why you're here," Harry answered.  
  
"Then we better get to work. You can take care of the rest of the team then."  
  
"Sounds good," Harry said. He blew the silver whistle attached around his neck. They all looked at him and Harry at that moment fully understood how Wood and Angelina had felt as captain.  
  
"Andrew, Jack, go with Fred and George. The rest of you, we're doing drills," Harry said, trying not to sound too nervous. They all mounted on their brooms, and Harry could make out Andrew and Jack, looking slightly put out, as they were lead to the other end of the field. Alicia threw the quaffle and they all became flashes of red against the slowly darkening sky. Harry soon felt right in the position of captain, and he admitted to himself that he liked it. The others began to fly around, tossing the quaffle around, while Harry flew to the top and yelled out orders.  
  
"GINNY!"  
  
"What?" she yelled back, after the quaffle had gone stumbling down to the ground again.  
  
"This is the 7th time you've missed it!"  
  
"So, I'm having an off day!"  
  
"Stop worrying about your hair! Keep your eye on the quaffle!" Harry yelled.  
  
"Fine!" she huffed, tightening her ponytail, which kept letting strands of red fly around her face. Katie flew down and grabbed the quaffle, at which she threw it quite hard at Alicia. She caught it and they started to fly into a complicated weave formation. Ginny came from behind the other two, grabbing the quaffle in a flash from Alicia and heading for the goals, where Ron was hovering. She threw it with a mighty force, but Ron swung around, causing it to bounce off the end of his broom. He gave a triumphant laugh and punched his fist into the air, but he stopped as something went whizzing past his head and into the goal. Gales of laughter filled the air as Ginny did a short lap of victory. She smirked at Ron, who was just shaking his head. It went on for a few minutes, till Harry stopped it.  
  
"Come on guys, back to work."  
  
"We've got another Wood on our hands," Katie grumbled. Fred and George flew back, who were laughing loudly with Andrew and Jack.  
  
"Here you go Harry! Two superb beaters!" Fred said, circling the group.  
  
"Thanks a lot. Now, lets try that formation again." Harry said, flying down towards the others. Ginny flew up near him.  
  
"Harry," she whined, pouting her lip, "It's completely dark out. We're going to get in trouble if we stay out any longer." The others muttered in assessment. Harry looked at her for a moment, her deep brown eyes sparkling, red hair glistening against the now twinkling stars. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.  
  
"Fine, fine," he said, throwing his hands up. "Same time tomorrow. We'll see just how much Fred and George taught you two." They all trudged up to the common room, the twins leaving as they entered the castle.  
  
"We'll be out to the first match!" George called. By the time they all got up to their bedrooms, Harry was extremely glad he had called practice off. The minute he slumped into his sheets he was completely exhausted. But he couldn't fall asleep. Ginny's red hair kept glistening across his mind. He rubbed his face forcefully.  
  
"I can just hear Dad..." he thought, laughing to himself, "Potters always fall for redheads..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
A/N: Well, if you haven't guessed it, this is going to be a Harry/Ginny story. And it won't be that gushing second year thing like in CoS. Normally, I don't like the two together, but when I went through the list of who I should pair Harry with, she was the best one. Also, duh, this will also have Ron/Hermione in it. Theirs will play a pretty big role in future chapters. If you have a problem with my choices, I'd be more than happy to hear your suggestions. 


	14. Dumbledore's Announcement

A/N: This was written along time ago, so I'll try to start writing LA again.  
  
Disclaimer: We all know the tale, we all know the story, of many a book by JKR written in all its glory. (Sorry, just had to add that. I know it sucked, I was just so sick of the usual disclaimer.)  
  
Chapter Fourteen: Dumbledore's Announcement  
  
Harry awoke the next morning to very loud murmurs coming from the common room. He pulled back the curtains and found that he was the only one left sleeping. Yawning, he pulled on his robes and made his way downstairs. Harry was slightly shocked when he reached the bottom step. It seemed that the entire Gryffindor house was surrounding the message board. Harry could make out Ron's flaming red at the front of the group.  
  
"Ron!" he practically shouted. Ron turned around and spotted Harry. He pushed his way through the group, stumbling on the flurry of robes.  
  
"Hey Harry. Man, this is crazy."  
  
"What?" Harry asked curiously.  
  
"There's this weird message on the board saying we all have to be at breakfast on time. We're trying to figure out who sent it."  
  
"Let me see it," Harry said, making his way towards the board. He had to cram his way in there, but he finally appeared at the wall. Ron was right, there is a strangely familiar writing was the message was:  
  
"ALL STUDENTS ARE TO REPORT TO BREAKFAST BY EIGHT O'CLOCK. STUDENTS MUST NOT BE LATE. THANK YOU."  
  
Harry gave a tiny smile and shook his head. It was so obvious.  
  
"I know...hey...I..." he tried to speak, but no one could hear him. Harry sighed and turned towards the group. "HEY!" he screamed. A quick and slightly eerie silence filled the room.  
  
"What is it Harry?" Dean asked from the corner of the room.  
  
"It's Dumbledore. He probably just wants to make an announcement. I've seen his handwriting too many times not to recognize it."  
  
There was a rush again to try and see the writing and Harry just barely got away. He looked around for Hermione's familiar bushy hair, but didn't see it.  
  
"Where's Hermione?" he asked Ron.  
  
"She already went down to the Great Hall. She was really jittery. Reckon we better go down to?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess. Let me go get my stuff." Harry ran back up the stairs and into his room. A few scrolls of homework were laid out against his desk, along with quite a few open books. He slowly crammed it all into his bag and began to go back down. A strange feeling of nervousness filled him. Dumbledore rarely gave announcements in person, and lately, they hadn't been good. Harry felt like something very bad could have happened. When he walked back into the common room, he noticed no one else seemed to be worrying. Ron was waiting by the portrait hole, and they promptly went down to the Great Hall. As they walked in, Hermione waved at them. Instead of the normal buzz of breakfast, most students were sitting nervously in their seats, talking in whispers. Dumbledore was sitting in his chair and suddenly he looked down to his wrist. Harry had a feeling it read 8 o'clock, for he stood up and quietly cleared his throat. The effects were almost instantaneous. Silence filled the hall and Dumbledore smiled. Harry looked up to Sirius who just gave him a wink. Harry sighed in relief. Sirius obviously knew what was going on and it couldn't be bad. A new feeling of anxiousness spread over him.  
  
"I bet you're all wondering why I called you here to day," he said, drawing a few laughs. "We have decided to reinstate a tradition that was practiced for quite some time. Many of your parents have participated in this tradition, and we fell it is time we brought it back. This year, and hopefully for many more years to come, we will be hosting an annual Christmas Ball."  
  
It took a few moments for the words to sink in, but the reaction soon followed. The hall erupted with happy cheers. Dumbledore gave a grateful smile.  
  
"Now, the ball this year will be held exactly one week before Christmas break. As with the Yule Ball that was held two years ago, students fourth year and above will be allowed to attend. That is of course, unless a younger student attends with an older student." At this there were more chuckles, chuckles Harry remembered from his fourth year. "Younger students, be warned that the halls will be patrolled during the ball, and I ask you not to attempt to sneak into the Ball. Thank you very much."  
  
Harry turned to Ron with a look of horror on his face.  
  
"Not this again!" Ron groaned and put his head in his hands. Hermione gave a smirk. She turned to Ginny, and began to giggle, reminding Harry slightly of Parvati and Lavender.  
  
"We'll have to go shopping this weekend. I need some new dress robes," she told to Ginny who giggled even more. Ron looked towards Harry with a look of slight disgust.  
  
"Girls..." he muttered. Harry gave a smirk. He had a funny feeling that for the rest of the day he'd be hearing giggles. Harry and Ron began to eat their breakfast in silence when the swooping of wings gilled the rafters, announcing the arrival of the mail. Morgy swooped down and landed in front of Harry. He ripped open the letter and scanned down.  
  
I"Dear Harry,  
  
From what Sirius and Remus have told us, Dumbledore has decided to lift the ban on the Christmas Ball. They decided to stop holding it the year we left school; thanks to a very bad prank your father and his friends happened to pull.  
  
Come on Lily, you know it was funny. Plus, we didn't b to make the punch bowl attack the band. It just sort of happened.  
  
Well, the "accident" that your father and his friends caused the band to sue Hogwarts, but luckily Dumbledore smoothed it all out. One of the agreements was the Christmas Ball was to go on a "permanent hiatus" as it was called.  
  
Like I said, not our fault.  
  
Shut up love. Now, while we were in Diagon Alley getting your school stuff, I got you a new pair of dress robes  
  
And I say they look smashing! You're going to kill the ladies! Just like your dear old dad.  
  
Shut up James! Ignore your father dear. Anyway, they're pretty much the same as your old robes, green; only they have black lining, around the sleeves and such.  
  
Like I said, smashing...  
  
Why did I marry him Harry?  
  
Because I am the most irresistible man on Earth, that's why. I'm smart, dashing, suave, cute, funny, amazing...  
  
I thought we got rid of that big head years ago.  
  
Well I can't help but show off to the woman I love.  
  
Your sweet talk doesn't work on me, you idiot.  
  
My charm will win you over eventually! It's inevitable!  
  
Harry dear we love you very much and we can't wait till you come home for Christmas!  
  
It's inevitable Lily dear! I love you pup! Your mother is grabbing the quill from away! Cause trouble for me!  
  
P.S. We were looking through our stuff the other day and we found the pictures of us at our balls." I  
  
Harry pulled out the pictures and smiled. His mother was wearing a beautiful white satiny dress robe, his fathers an inky dark blue. Harry looked up and spotted Ginny looking over at him. She quickly busied herself with a piece of toast, though flushes of red crept up her face. Harry tucked the pictures away, and took a long drink of chilled pumpkin juice.  
  
Indeed, the halls seemed to echo with giggles and excited murmurs that, most naturally, emitted from the mouths of girl of Hogwarts. The day seemed to go on forever, but finally the last bell rang, and Harry began to walk outside for some fresh air; the giggles seemed to be polluting the air. The echoing halls also were much more crowded, as the girls traveled in tight- nit groups, especially the 4th year girls who had heard the details of the Yule Ball they couldn't attend when they were 2nd years. When the final bell rang signaling the start of dinner, Harry bumped into a boy with silvery blonde hair. Draco Malfoy turned his head and looked at Harry with disgust.  
  
"Watch where you're going Potty. I don't want to have to burn these clothes because you've touched them. They're from a signature line."  
  
Harry, who was feeling very tired and annoyed at the ringing from the giggles in his ear, just rolled his eyes.  
  
"Surprised you can still buy a signature line, you know with your dear old dad in Azkaban."  
  
"My father is going to be let out soon. The name Malfoy commands a certain respect. And I wouldn't be talking about fathers Potty. Yours is a bloody idiot who married a filthy little mudblood."  
  
A little whispering entered Harry's head and he recognized it as Hermione's.  
  
"Don't rise, don't rise. Just ignore him."  
  
"God, I've gone soft..." he thought rubbing his aching head. His scar began to twinge badly.  
  
"Did you hear me Potty? Yes, yes, a bloody idiot who married a filthy little mudblood and they had a slow, ugly git."  
  
The ringing in Harry's ears increased to a very loud level. His scar was burning now. Ron and Hermione were heading up to put their bags away, and Harry's legs started to give away. He gripped the wall, trying to find a secure place to hold onto. Harry's books spilled from his hands. A loud maniacal laughter seemed to drone out his own heartbeat.  
  
"He's angry...very, very, angry..." Harry muttered.  
  
"What in bloody hell are you talking about Potter?" Malfoy asked in a cold long drawl, jumping away as Harry sank to his knees.  
  
"Goddamn..." Harry said as the now still hall, though still crowded slowly disappeared from view and his world went black.  
  
A/N: So? Is it good? I hope it is! I haven't really liked the last few chapters, so I'm working on improving. It's been a big writer's block. Please review, all my faithful readers, I really like getting them. Thanks! 


End file.
